Assassin's Creed: Evolución
by VicPin
Summary: :Crossover-sec. de AC: Ang. Ext.: Los Asesinos descubren que los Templarios planean ejecutar un plan maestro que podría significar el exterminio de la humanidad,y para eso debían tratar de obtener lo que sería la última pieza del Edén, cuya ubicación, sin saberlo, se encuentra en la memoria genética de dos descendientes del último Gran Mentor de los Asesinos: Tintin.
1. Prólogo

**_¡tada! ¿Se sorprendieron de ver tan pronto el primer episodio del crossover que anuncié en Assassin's Creed: Ángeles Exterminadores"? Jejejeje, pos aquí está pues, este pequeño adelanto... Aprovechando mi inspiración, XD. Jajajajaja_  
**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Ubisoft y de Comedy Central._**

* * *

**Assassin's Creed: Evolución.**

**Prólogo.**

Denver, Colorado, 2033.

Un hombre de caperuza blanca observa con detenimiento el desarrollo de una operación de contrabado ejecutado por un grupo de delincuentes de élite afines a la mafia francesa, la Mére Papillion, desde lo alto del campanario de la iglesia. Con la adrenalina recorriendo en sus venas, el encapuchado solamente espera una sola palabra, una sola orden para poder llevar la muerte entre aquellos individuos que eran meros servidores de un enemigo más grande que la propia mafia francesa.

Desvía repentinamente su mirada hacia el otro lado del campanario, en donde se hallaba otro individuo ataviado con la misma indumentaria. Éste, con serenidad, da un asentimiento de cabeza, la señal que el hombre había esperado pacientemente desde el momento en que se apostó en esa torre.

Sacando de sus muñecas un par de filosas cuchillas, el hombre se lanza al vacío… E inicia una cruenta matanza típica dentro de una legendaria oculta entre dos poderosos grupos.

- ¡Asesino! – exclamaron al ver con terror como el encapuchado daba una muerte rápida y dolorosa a sus compañeros - ¡Corran!

- No tan rápido... – dijo el hombre, quien de un santiamén sacó un par de armas de fuego y se puso a disparar.

Un rato después de haber iniciado la matanza, el individuo de la capucha blanca, cuya edad oscilaba entre los 20 y 21 años, se dirigió hacia uno de los hombres moribundos, quien con la mirada suplicaba un poco de piedad y, tomándolo del cuello, le preguntó fríamente:

- ¿Qué es lo que contienen esas cajas?

- P-plutonio d-disoluto – le respondió el hombre con dificultad.

- ¿Plutonio? – inquirió el compañero del Asesino - ¿No se supone que eso es radiactivo?

- N-no… N-no en su estado líquido.

- ¿Para qué querían ese plutonio? – inquirió el Asesino- ¡¿Para qué?!

- N-no l-lo sé… S-sólo n-nos pidieron que… Que…

Desafortunadamente, el mafioso falleció.

El Asesino, mientras tanto, se incorporó y, volviéndose hacia su compañero, le dijo:

- Avisa a los demás Asesinos, Kyle. Parece ser que hemos descubierto algo muy escabroso por parte de esos Templarios.

- Enseguida, Leo – replicó el aludido.

Dicho eso, el chico dejó a su compañero de equipo a solas.

Leopold "Butters Stotch"... Mejor dicho, Leopold Miles, por su parte, observó con detenimiento las cajas. Si su instinto no le mentía, el sólo ver la cantidad de plutonio contenido en aquellas cajas daba a entender que los Templarios estaban a punto de ejecutar un plan maestro que podría incluir las vidas de muchos inocentes.

- ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto es sólo el principio de algo terrible? – murmuró muy preocupado.


	2. I Un plan maestro de los Templarios

**_Buen inicio de fin de semana, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo de sorpresa con el primer capítulo de este nuevo crossover XD. Apenas anoche lo estaba escribiendo aprovechando la inspiración... :-). _**

**_Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Saludos desde México._**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**I.**

**Un plan maestro de los Templarios.**

- ¿Plutonio? – inquirió Trent Boyett muy sorprendido luego de escuchar el relato de su primo, Leo Miles, y de Kyle Broflovski, su amigo, sobre el sorprendente hallazgo en el callejón del hotel "Dark Paradise".

- ¿Para qué querían esos cabrones plutonio? – se preguntó Ralph Thorpe – No tiene sentido… Al menos no para mí.

- No lo sabemos – respondió Leo -. Lo que sí sé es que presiento que esos malditos están en algún plan maestro… Tal vez algo verdaderamente macabro a juzgar por la cantidad que han traído desde quién sabe dónde…

- Puedes estar seguro de eso. Los Templarios de por sí han actuado de esa manera en los últimos siglos, especialmente en el siglo pasado y a inicios de éste.

- Pero no del calibre que podría ser esto, Ralph- comentó Cristina Corso mientras le entregaba su taza de café -. No lo sé, tal vez sean suposiciones mías lo que diré al respecto, pero creo que esto podría estar relacionado con el secuestro y muerte de los tres científicos nucleares más importantes de América y Europa.

- No es una suposición, es un hecho – les interrumpió una voz.

Los jóvenes Asesinos se volvieron en dirección hacia dónde provenía la voz. Leo, con una sonrisa, le saludó:

- Buenas noches, Kenny.

Kenny McCormick, en su alter ego de Mysterion, el héroe de South Park y aliado de la Hermandad, le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza diciéndole:

- Leo, Trent, Ralph, Kyle, Cristina. Me da gusto verles reunidos.

- Sabes que esta siempre será tu casa, Ken – replicó Cristina con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja, Leo.

- Gracias, Cristina.

Kenny se quitó su antifaz de Mysterion y se unió al grupo. Sentándose a lado de Kyle, el rubio suspiró y, con preocupación, explicó:

- Chicos, un contacto mío me pasó un video que es de carácter urgente que lo lleven a Desmond.

- ¿Un video?

- Sí… Y lo que contiene no es nada bueno… Los Templarios están planeando algo sumamente grande que podría significar el fin de la raza humana como la conocemos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ralph - ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Por qué destruir algo que quieres dominar?

- A eso voy, Ralph, a eso voy justamente. Verán… Esta clase de plan maestro tiene como fin la repoblación total del planeta por muerte selectiva.

- ¿Repoblación por muerte selectiva? – inquirió Trent – Es un término muy extraño.

- Más bien es un término que resume todo, Trent. El plutonio que ustedes interceptaron era solamente el 20, tal vez el 30% del total que usarán para las bombas de alto poder que están construyendo en los laboratorios de Abstergo.

- Oh, por Dios… - murmuró Kyle.

- Esas bombas podrían matar a millones de personas en un radio de 100 o 200 kilómetros a la redonda si quisieran. Millones de personas que podrían ser consideradas como "caracteres débiles", desde los pueblos pequeños como South Park hasta países enteros como los pertenecientes a Latinoamérica, con el fin de repoblarla con seres humanos manipulables. Para poder fabricar las bombas…

- Tenían qué secuestrar a científicos nucleares que supieran manipular el plutonio – agregó Leo.

- Justo. Por eso secuestraron al doctor Eimlich, al doctor Ruiz y al doctor Yusupov. Los tres eran grandes genios de la manipulación química nuclear, y nuestros queridos enemigos requerían de sus conocimientos para armar las bombas. Una vez que lo hayan construido, tenían que eliminar toda evidencia de su colaboración en el proyecto.

- Asesinarlos y abandonar sus cuerpos en algún punto de Estados Unidos – añadió Trent.

- Exacto… Pero ahí no termina el asunto, señores. Hay algo más.

- ¿Algo más? – inquirió Kyle.

- Sí… Y es algo que concierne justamente a todos nosotros, especialmente a Leo y a Trent.

Los aludidos se miraron mutuamente primero y después a Kenny, quien concluyó:

- Los Templarios han estado buscando desde hace más de 30 años un objeto en particular… O más bien el tercer objeto de tres…

- El tercer objeto de… tres – murmuró Leo - …El ter…cer… ¡No!

- ¿Eh? – inquirió Ralph.

- ¿Qué pasa, Leo? – añadió Cristina.

- Kenny – susurró el rubio -… El tercer objeto de tres…

- El Tercer Fruto del Edén – interrumpió una voz gruesa.

Todos se voltearon a ver y, sorprendidos, exclamaron:

- ¡Mentor!

Desmond Miles, el legendario Mentor de los Asesinos, estaba de pie en el umbral de la cocina. Al parecer, el hombre había estado escuchando o una buena parte de la conversación o ya conocía toda la información.

Kenny, asintiendo con la cabeza, añadió:

- Justamente eso era a lo que estaba llegando: Los Templarios andan en busca del Tercer Fruto del Edén… Cuya ubicación es desconocida hasta el momento. La razón de ese desconocimiento se halla resumida en cierto nombre cubierto de mito y leyenda dentro de la profesión del periodismo.

Trent y Leo, sorprendidos, exclamaron:

- ¡Tintin!

- ¡¿Ya sabían ese detalle?!

- …

- Pues… Así es. Los Templarios, según me dijo mi querido contacto, están hasta ahora más que arrepentidos de haber asesinado a ese Mentor, ya que, según ellos, no dejó descendencia a la cual secuestrar y utilizarlas para explorar sus memorias genéticas y dar así con su ubicación.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Trent.

- Creo que por eso Tintin nunca ha querido compartir su vida privada con nadie – concluyó Cristina -: Porque en cierta forma, él… Él mismo habrá visto algo que el Fruto del Edén pudo haberle mostrado.

- Es posible – añadió Desmond -. Por ese detalle, los Templarios no saben que Tintin había dejado descendencia, la cual tenemos la fortuna de tenerla entre nosotros.

El Mentor miró a Trent y a Leo; Kenny, captando enseguida las palabras del hombre de la capucha negra, se volvió hacia los aludidos y exclamó:

- ¡No puede ser!

- Pues… - intentó hablar Trent.

- ¡¿Tintin tuvo descendencia?!

- Sí – respondió Leo -… Y somos Trent y yo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí – replicó Trent -. Leo y yo somos primos lejanos por parte de la línea materna. Nuestras abuelas maternas son nietas de Tintin.

- ¡No chinguen! ¡E-eso es… ASOMBROSO! Es decir… ¡Ustedes son la viva imagen del reportero más famoso del siglo XX! Claro, aún no me explico cómo fue que ese cuate dejó familia antes de morir tan prematuramente, pero, chicos, ¡eso es algo de los cuales deberían de estar orgullosos!

- Kenny…

- No todos los días uno se entera de que el famoso Tintin es tu tatarabuelo, chicos…

- Y es por eso que te pedimos que no digas nada a nadie. Si le dices a alguien, te juro por mi madre que te cortaré las pelotas. ¿Entendido?

- Mi boca está sellada, Boyett. De aquí no sale ni una mosca.

Mientras Trent discutía con Kenny, Desmond se volvió hacia Leo y le dijo:

- Temo que esta vez usaremos nuevamente el Animus… Solamente que las sesiones serán un poco más exhaustivas. Tenemos que llevarle la delantera a los Templarios si queremos evitar esa nueva catástrofe. Presiento que ellos necesitarán ese Fruto para ejercer un control total sobre los futuros supervivientes.

- Entiendo... Eso significaría…

- Que esta será la última semana que tú y Trent tendrán misiones asignadas, Leo.

Sin decir nada más, el Mentor desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

_Lo que nos espera si surge una batalla final_, pensó el hombre muy preocupado.


	3. II Kenny

**II.**

**Kenny.**

- Lindo panorama – comentó Kenny al ponerse junto a Leo en el campanario de la catedral de la ciudad.

- De por sí Denver está muy tranquilo cuando es de noche, Kenny – replicó el joven rubio -. Y esa tranquilidad es la que me transmite un momento de calma en mi vida diaria.

- Mmm… Eso veo. Digo, con los padres que te cargas y la clase de gente que lidias siempre en South Park, es bastante comprensible que necesites un respiro.

- ¡Je!

Ambos rubios miraron el paisaje en silencio; Leo, con seriedad, reflexionó sobre su ausencia en el trabajo de campo. Desmond le había dicho a él y a Trent que tendrán que someterse la semana entrante a unas sesiones intensivas del Animus de manera intercalada, de tal manera que los dos pudieran recuperarse de esas sesiones bajo constante tratamiento médico.

La idea era buena porque al fin podría explorar con mayor profundidad la vida y obra de su ancestro; no obstante, la cuestión de tener que abandonar de manera prolongada las misiones de asesinato le era un poco complicado de aceptar. Estaba tan acostumbrado ya a estar de un lado a otro pateándoles el trasero a todos los chicos malos que el simple hecho de ausentarse podría significar descuidar su condición física.

Recordó que el año anterior había explorado junto con Trent las siete primeras secuencias genéticas de Tintin; no obstante, las tuvieron que dejar hasta allá debido a que querían llevar las cosas con tranquilidad y no arriesgar demasiado su estado de salud. Ahora, cuando menos se lo había imaginado, regresaría a aquella máquina, aunque la situación era de mayor premura, ya que se quería aprovechar la ventaja de poder conocer de primera fuente la ubicación del Tercer Fruto del Edén.

Kenny, por su parte, observaba discretamente al joven Asesino.

Ambos podrán ser de la misma edad, pero en cuestiones de madurez en general, Leo era el que llevaba la ventaja sobre Kenny. El que fuera el chico más pobre del cuarteto… No, del trío mejor dicho, se había maravillado de la evolución del Stotch en cuanto a su forma de actuar y a su forma de desenvolverse socialmente.

Hasta meses atrás, Kenny, bajo su álter ego de Mysterion, desconocía que el chico más "marica" de su generación fuera el mismísimo Ángel de la Muerte de South Park. Recordó la forma en que se había enterado de su identidad y de todo el contexto que se escondía de los ojos de aquellos que no estaban involucrados en la guerra oculta entre Asesinos y Templarios.

_**%&%&%**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_Mysterion se sentía débil luego de recibir la salvaje golpiza por parte de uno de los chicos O'Grady, los perros irlandeses de la mafia francesa. Unos minutos atrás, el héroe de South Park había seguido a ese grupo de irlandeses hacia las afueras del lugar, justamente a unas fábricas de algodón abandonadas. Había recibido el informe de la policía que los O'Grady han estado secuestrando a mujeres de las zonas aledañas a Denver con el objetivo de ser vendidas al mejor postor en el comercio sexual._

_Cuando llegó el momento de rescatar a las dos chicas que habían sido secuestradas, Mysterion hizo su acto de aparición y se puso a pelear con los maleantes. No obstante, la pelea fue muy dispareja, teniendo en cuenta que los O'Grady estaban fuertemente armados; como resultado, Kenny recibió sendos golpes en las costillas con un garrote y una patada en el abdomen._

_Mirando con ojos desafiantes, les dijo con su trabajada voz gutural:_

_- ¡No permitiré que te las lleves, O'Grady! ¡Son mujeres inocentes que no te han hecho daño alguno!_

_-¿Quién eres tú para decidir si son inocentes o no, Mysterion? – le replicó O'Grady en todo burlón – Ellas son mercancía fresca y mis clientes adoran esa clase de mercancía…_

_- Creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle, O'Grady – le interrumpió una voz._

_Mysterion levantó su mirada y sonrió al ver de quién se trataba; el irlandés, por su parte, se volvió hacia atrás y, aterrorizado al ver a un hombre de capucha blanca y con el rostro cubierto a excepción de los ojos, exclamó:_

_- ¡T-tú!_

_- ¡Asesino! – exclamaron varios._

_El aludido, quien estaba en el umbral de la entrada de la fábrica con dos cuerpos sin vida en sus manos, añadió:_

_- Tus clientes están muertos._

_- ¡DISPÁRENLE! – gritó O'Grady._

_El Asesino, con rapidez, lanzó una bomba de humo en medio de los hombres armados y, aprovechando la humareda que salía del compartimento del artefacto, empezó a pasar cuchillo a todos los que podía. _

_Mysterion, por su parte, se incorporó con esfuerzo y acudió a ayudar a las dos chicas que estaban atadas en el suelo._

_- Tranquilas – les decía -. Las sacaré de aquí como pueda._

_- ¡CUIDADO! – gritaron las chicas llenas de terror._

_El héroe se apartó para evadir el golpe de O'Grady con un objeto de metal; ambos enemigos estuvieron a punto de luchar, pero un objeto filoso se acercó al cuello del mafioso y su portador, otro Asesino que había llegado para ayudar a su compañero, le dijo con frialdad:_

_- Detente ahí, infeliz. Un movimiento más y acabarás muerto._

_O'Grady tragó en seco mientras que el Asesino añadía:_

_- Dile a tus hombres que detengan su ataque contra mi compañero… Ahora._

_El mafioso, sin otro remedio, exclamó:_

_- ¡Deténganse! ¡DETÉNGANSE, HE DICHO!_

_El sonido de un objeto de metal atravesando la carne viva fue lo último que se escuchó; el Asesino que intercambiaba golpes y balas, sonriente, comentó:_

_- Demasiado tarde para ellos. Están muertos._

_Y era cierto: La humareda se había despejado y acabó por revelar la terrible escena de 10 cadáveres cubiertos de sangre alrededor del Ángel de la Muerte, quien se abrió paso entre ellos para dirigirse hacia Mysterion._

_Éste, quien contemplaba con las dos chicas secuestradas el panorama, se maravilló una vez más de la forma de trabajar de su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen. _

_- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el Asesino mientras desataba a las mujeres._

_- U-un poco lastimado – respondió el chico de la capucha morada -, pero estoy bien._

_El Asesino, volviéndose entonces hacia su compañero, le dijo:_

_- Sédalo y llévatelo._

_- Como gustes – replicó el individuo._

_Acto seguido, apretó un poco el hombro de O'Grady y éste cayó al suelo de manera simultánea. Mysterion, consternado, le preguntó a su rescatador:_

_- ¿Lo llevarán a la estación de policía?_

_- No – respondió el hombre de blanco -. Lo llevaremos a otro lado._

_- ¿Por qué? Ese hombre tiene que responder por los secuestros de 150 mujeres._

_- Lo sé, pero antes debe respondernos algunas preguntas respecto a la repentina desaparición de tres científicos nucleares conocidos._

_Dicho eso, el hombre de blanco se volvió hacia las chicas y les dijo:_

_- ¿Están bien, Cristina y Lisselote?_

_- Estamos bien…– respondió la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al Asesino._

_Mysterion, muy sorprendido, exclamó en su voz normal:_

_- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Ustedes se conocen?!_

_- Sip – respondió el otro Asesino -. Son nuestras compañeras de trabajo._

_- ¡¿C-compañ- compañeras de trabajo?! ¡Un momento, señores! ¡Un momento!_

_Los Asesinos se volvieron hacia Kenny, quien les preguntó:_

_- Creo que tengo cierto derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Estas chicas han sido reportadas como desaparecidas hace tres días cuando acudían a una cita a ciegas…_

_- La cual en realidad era una trampa – replicó el Asesino._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Sí. Todo esto fue una trampa para atrapar al líder de la banda irlandesa para interrogarlo por el asunto que nos concierne._

_- P-pero aún así tengo derecho a saber qué demonios sucede aquí. No puedes aparecer de la nada y hacer toda esta carnicería sin una buena razón._

_- ¿Quién dijo que tienes derecho a eso, cabrón? – replicó el compañero del Asesino – No l-_

_- ¡Espera! – interrumpió el Ángel de la Muerte – Creo que nuestro amigo aquí tiene bastante razón en ese punto._

_- ¡¿Qué?! Leo… No creo que él comprenda mucho lo que sucede aquí._

_- ¿Leo? – inquirió Kenny - ¿Te llamas Leo?_

_- Muchas gracias – reclamó Cristina un tanto molesta -… Trent. Acabas de romper la primera regla de la Hermandad._

_- ¿Trent? ¿Hermandad? ¿Qué…?_

_Leo, suspirando, añadió:_

_- Ven con nosotros y te lo explicaremos. Podemos ir al campanario de la catedral de Denver. Es el lugar más seguro que conozco para hablar._

_- ¿Y por qué no aquí? – inquirió el rubio._

_Leo se acercó un poco más al McCormick y le respondió con firmeza:_

_- Hay cosas que no deben ser contadas en un lugar tan público como este. No sabemos si habrá alguien observándonos para luego ir con el chisme a su jefe y lograr que éste envíe matones a exterminar a nuestras familias. Por favor, McCormick, deja de hacer preguntas y ven con nosotros de una buena vez, ¿quieres?_

_- ¡¿C-cómo sabes mi…?!_

_- Ahora._

_Kenny, comprendiendo que tal vez el Asesino se lo decía por su seguridad, asintió con la cabeza y siguió al grupo de jóvenes. _

_Horas después de viajar por la carretera y por las calles de la ciudad, Kenny y los dos Asesinos se apostaron en el campanario de la catedral. El Asesino se volvió a Kenny y, con seriedad, le dijo:_

_- Lo que estoy a punto de decirte tal vez lo consideres una estupidez o un juego, Kenny, pero te advierto que ninguna palabra mía es cosa de broma. _

_- A juzgar por el tono en que me lo dices, la cosa si es seria. Por lo tanto, no tengo yo porqué tomarlo como algo estúpido._

_- Bien…_

_Dicho eso, el Asesino se quitó el cubrebocas y la capucha. Kenny estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco al reconocer en el Ángel de la Muerte a nada más y nada menos que a Leopold "Butters" Stotch._

_- ¡¿B-Butters?! – exclamó - ¡¿T-tú…?! ¡¿Tú eres…?! Oh, Dios… _

_- ¿Sorprendido?_

_- Sorprendido y… Consternado. Tú… Tú eres el Ángel de la Muerte. El Asesino de South Park… El tipo que ha dado muerte a toda la mafia siciliana en cuestión de meses… Simplemente no puedo creerlo._

_- Pues si esto te es imposible de creer, lo que te diremos será todavía aún más imposible, McCormick – añadió Trent, quien se quitaba su cubrebocas y su capucha._

_Kenny se encogió del asombro al ver quién era el compañero de Butters._

_- ¡¿Trent Boyett?! – exclamó - ¡¿E-eres tú?!_

_- El mismo en carne y hueso, cabrón- replicó el rubio mayor con sarcasmo._

_- Trent, basta – intervino Leo-. Lo que importa ahora es poner a Kenny al tanto de lo que sucede._

_- Está bien – respondió Boyett -. Si este pendejo se lo toma a broma, juro que le cortaré las pelotas._

_- Me basta con verte para creer todo lo que el buen Leopold diga, mastodonte – replicó Kenny._

_- Bien – dijo Leo._

_Dicho eso, empezó a referirle a Kenny todo lo relacionado con los Asesinos y los Templarios, desde el asunto de la Creación hasta las grandes hazañas que han hecho Ezio Auditore, Altair Ibn La-Ahad y Connor Kenway, entre otros Asesinos. Kenny escuchaba todo con atención, aunque Leo sabía que el rubio no se lo creía del todo. De todos modos, no importaba que el chico pobre se lo creyera; si Kenny se pusiera a contarlo a todo el mundo, francamente el tipo sería catalogado de idiota y de loco._

_Al terminar su relato, Leo concluyó:_

_- Ahora bien, Kenny… Me vale una reverenda mierda si lo crees o no. Está en tus manos quedarte como un idiota frente a todos, o guardar silencio y abstenerte de esta guerra oculta. Si quieres participar en esto, también es tu decisión._

_Kenny no dijo nada al respecto._

_Le había quedado claro que Leopold solamente trataba de ponerle al tanto de algo que ocurría desde tiempos inmemoriales en las narices de la humanidad sin saber absolutamente nada de ello. Asesinos, Frutos del Edén, Templarios, guerras ocultas sostenidas por siglos enteros… Sonaba a un relato de fantasía al principio, como un videojuego, pero luego de enterarse que las mafias y la poderosa farmacéutica Abstergo estaban íntimamente relacionadas con numerosos crímenes y escándalos a nivel internacional, la cosa empezaba a sonar más serio de lo esperado._

_En pocas palabras: El asunto no era una jodida broma tipo Eric Cartman, sino una situación real, seria y muy peligrosa. Era una situación en dónde la vida y la muerte penden de un hilo y en dónde no puedes darte el lujo de ser un idiota con traje de superhéroe que solamente sabe lanzar puños al aire y ya. De hecho, una vez que un individuo conoce el testimonio de aquellos que viven día a día en esa guerra oculta por la humanidad, la vida podrá tener un giro inesperado, sobre todo cuando los enemigos a los que enfrentan los Asesinos son personas sádicas que persiguen encarnizadamente a todo aquél que se oponga a sus planes._

_Suspirando hondamente, le dijo al joven Asesino:_

_- Miren, podría decir que esto me suena a pura fantasía inventada y que esto es una jodida broma, pero analizando bien las cosas, me doy cuenta de que esto es mucho más serio de lo que puede aparentar. Supongo que hay algo de verdad en esos rumores de las famosas sociedades secretas… Aunque lo que me narraste les sobrepasa._

_- Todo está conectado y relacionado, Kenny – le respondió Leo -. No por nada han sucedido muchas cosas en la historia de la libertad humana. La lucha que sostenemos acabará algún día, pero por ahora lo que nos queda es pelear. Al menos a Trent y a mí nos queda eso, no sé a ti._

_- A mí no me queda de otra que guardar silencio al respecto. Decir que sé cosas de ustedes públicamente equivaldría a la consecuencia de ser secuestrados por esos hijos de puta y morir torturado ó, lo más probable, quedar como un pendejo frente a todos si dijera todo lo que ustedes me han dicho. Créanme que, luego de haber visto lo sucedido el día de hoy, me conviene y me veo obligado a quedarme callado._

_- Haces bien – dijo Trent -. No me gustaría tener que cortarte en pedacitos si cometes alguna imprudencia que ponga en peligro a nuestras familias._

_- Trent… - advirtió Leo._

_- Déjalo, Butters – intervino Kenny -. Trent, me considerarás un reverendo estúpido, pendejo, pervertido y lo que sea, pero cuando de discreción se trata, y más en un asunto demasiado delicado, soy como una tumba en el cementerio: No digo ni grito nada._

_- Ok – le respondió Trent -… Te creeré. Sólo porque eres conocido de Leo y amigo de Kyle…_

_- ¡¿Kyle también anda metido en esto?!_

_- ¡Trent! – exclamó Leo muy molesto._

_- Oops… Se me salió – lamentó Boyett._

_- Argh… Bueno, como aquí mi estimado Boyett ha comentado, sí, Kyle está muy al corriente de esto. De hecho, él es uno de nosotros. _

_- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kenny - ¡¿No me están jodiendo?!_

_- Por supuesto que no, cabrón – le refutó Trent -. No estamos jodiéndote. Te estamos diciendo la verdad. Es más, para que nos creas, te podemos decir que hay ciertos amigos mutuos que están más que involucrados en este asunto._

_- ¡Ay, carajo! ¿No me digan que…? Bueno, más bien, díganme quiénes…_

_- Wendy y Henrietta – respondió Leo._

_- ¡¿Wendy y Henrietta?! ¡Puta madre, eso sí que es serio! ¿La ex de Stan y la chica gótica caliente?_

_- Más respeto, pervertido- advirtió Boyett -. Henrietta es la chica de Kyle._

- … _Wow… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Pensé que eran rumores._

_- Si tú te atreves a decir algo al respecto, te juro que te rompo toda tu pinche madre._

_- Ya te dije que soy discreto, cabrón. No es necesario que me amenaces._

_- ¡Lo haré por si acaso! Sabemos por Leo que el idiota de Donovan ha estado enviando a todos los pretendientes de Henrietta al hospital. No quiero que a Kyle le suceda lo mismo; estuvo así de cerca de tener la mandíbula rota gracias al gordo infeliz de Cartman y sus ataques de celos de mujercita._

_- Lo que haga ese gordo infeliz no es mi más jodido problema, gorilón. Hace un año que ni Stan ni yo le dirigimos la palabra por lo de Bebe. Tú has de conocer las razones._

_- Sí, las conozco… Pero eso no te salva de-_

_- ¡Suficiente ustedes dos!- exclamó Leo muy exasperado – ¡Dejen las peleas y futuras golpizas para otra ocasión! Lo que nos interesa ahora es ir a donde el Mentor y los Mayores._

_- Bien – replicó Trent._

_Leo se volvió entonces a Kenny y le dijo:_

_- Vete a South Park. Debes reposar por tus heridas._

_- Lo haré… No sin antes expresarles mi agradecimiento por salvarme el cuello._

_- Hey, estamos del mismo lado… O casi._

_- Si quieren, puedo echarles una mano con el asunto._

_- No. No quiero que arriesgues tu pescuezo y la de tu familia._

_- Tengo un contacto en las oficinas regionales de Abstergo aquí en Denver._

_Trent y Leo se volvieron hacia Kenny muy sorprendido. Éste añadió:_

_- Mi primo Ernie Jones trabaja allá como conserje. De vez en cuando entra a las oficinas a… Ustedes saben. Echar mano de algún dinero asentado o de explorar las computadoras de los empleados y de los altos cargos, ya que es un hácker sumamente discreto. Puedo pedirle que entre a las bases de datos y averiguar lo que ustedes quieran._

_Los Asesinos se miraron mutuamente y Leo, con seriedad, le dijo:_

_- Tengo la extraña sensación de que tu primo se habrá apoderado de algún documento electrónico que sirva para chantajear a su jefe, ¿cierto?_

_- Sí… Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿O cómo lo adivinaste, más bien?_

_- Porque Ernie es un viejo amigo mío – respondió Trent -. Él no sabe nada de la Hermandad ni de la pugna con los Templarios. Si tú y Ernie se prestarán a esta clase de cosas, entonces estarán conscientes del riesgo que existe para ustedes y sus familias, ¿no es verdad?_

_- No sé Ernie, pero yo estoy consciente de esto. Sé que este asunto es demasiado serio como para darse atrás una vez que te enteras, pero Ernie y yo les echaremos una mano hasta donde podamos._

_::Flashback::_

_**%&%&%**  
_

Desde ese momento, Kenny y Ernie Jones, su primo, se volvieron un par de peculiares aliados de los Asesinos. Su ayuda en sí era demasiado invaluable, ya que gracias a ella, la Hermandad se adelantaba un poco a los Templarios en cuanto a movimientos estratégicos.

No obstante, los Asesinos sabían que los McCormick y los Jones se encontraban en constante peligro desde el momento en que éstos decidieron formar parte de la lucha. Por esa razón, esa misma noche, el Mentor de la Hermandad decidió iniciarlos como Refuerzos, o sea, Aprendices de Asesino encubiertos.

Uno nunca sabe cuándo los enemigos podrían atacar por sorpresa.


	4. III Memorias de Tintin parte IX

**_Buenas noches, gente! Ojalá estén disfrutando de esta última parte del fin de semana, ya que mañana será lunes... De nuevo. jejejejeje... En fin, aquí les caigo con el tercer capítulo de este crossover que recién había iniciado. XD. y ya tan pronto inicié con las secuencias genéticas de Tintin XD._  
**

**_A partir de aquí manejaré a varios personajes que han salido en los cómics de Tintin, los cuáles a algunos los designaré como Templarios y a otros como Asesinos. No obstante, me gustaría puntualizar que si eres un lector nuevo que recientemente ha dado con esta historia y te topas con el título del presente capítulo, entonces te recomendaría que leyeras primero "Assassin's Creed: Ángeles Exterminadores", en donde hallarás las primeras siete secuencias genéticas de Leo y Trent, para que así puedas comprender mejor la trama de este crossover. _**

**_Sin más qué decir, me despido._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**III.**

**Memorias de Tintin parte IX:**

**La asignación.**

- No puedo creer que te van a someter a estar acostado 7 horas en esa cosita, Butters – comentó Kenny mientras acariciaba el Animus-. Es decir, una máquina que, al abusar de ella, se convierte en lo más mortal que has conocido en tu vida…

- Bueno, hasta ahora Trent y yo no hemos tenido ningún inconveniente al respecto – comento Leo -. La primera vez que estuvimos en el Animus, lo hicimos de manera intercalada.

- Un día él y un día yo – añadió Trent -. Pero al menos vale la pena el intento, puesto que los dos somos sus descendientes.

- Aún así, todavía no les puedo concebir como familia – dijo Kenny consternado -. Tal vez eso explicaría por qué en el kínder estabas demasiado apegado a Butters al principio.

- Kenny, deja tus suposiciones de pervertido para después, ¿quieres?

- Cielos, Trent. ¿Por qué le ves a todo lo que digo con doble sentido?

- ¿Será porque no puedes evitar decirlo así?

- Ya párenle los dos – calmó Leo -. Parecen una pareja en crisis.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kenny muy ofendido - ¡Ni de chiste me juntaría con este cabrón!

- El sentimiento es mutuo – replicó Trent.

- Bueno, tal vez podría hacer una excepción cuando se nos ocurra echarnos unos buenos polvos…

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?! – alzó la voz Boyett.

- Soy bisexual al igual que tú, viejo. Quién sabe si de repente nos echamos un polvorón por ahí.

Dicho eso, le guiñó el ojo y se retiró entre risa.

- Ese cabrón o es muy descarado con sus insinuaciones o demasiado cínico para mi gusto - comentó Trent.

- Es Kenny, por Dios – replicó Kyle, quien había entrado a la cámara-. Kenny siempre ha sido así desde siempre. Recuerda que él, además, es algo así como un individuo inmortal.

- Pues con razón el tipo actúa así de cínico. Tanta muerte horrible lo convierten en el tipo más insoportable después de Cartman.

- Ni menciones el nombre de ese infeliz, Boyett.

- Lo siento…

- Bien, chicos – interrumpió Rebecca -. Dejemos la discusión sobre la inmortalidad de Kenny para otra ocasión.

Luego, volviéndose hacia Leo y Trent, añadió:

- Ok… Trent, siendo tú él último en estar en el Animus, serás el primero con quien iniciaré las secuencias genéticas por el día de hoy. Pasado mañana será el de Leo y así sucesivamente. Cada dos días ustedes se intercalarán los turnos de exploración. ¿Entendido?

- Absolutamente – respondió Trent, quien se acomodó en la máquina.

- Muy bien… Buena suerte, Trent.

- Gracias, doctora Crane.

Dicho eso, Trent cerró los ojos mientras que Rebecca, con ayuda de Kyle y de Leo, empezaban a teclear los comandos de entrada a la secuencia genética.

_**Iniciando**_ _**sincronización de memorias genéticas… Listo.**_

_**Iniciando bases de datos…Listo.**_

_**Iniciando adormilamiento del sujeto T.B… Listo…**_

_**Iniciando secuencia de memoria genética número 8...**_

_**Listo.**_

* * *

_Budapest, Hungría, julio de 1928._

_Valentine "Tintin" Léroux Ynigov, de 19 años, estaba de pie frente a Nikolai Pavlov, el Mentor de la Hermandad, en el escondite de una escuadra de Asesinos húngaros. El joven Asesino había sido convocado junto con otros tres individuos ascendidos recientemente al rango de Asesinos; no obstante, Tintin reconoció entre los tres Asesinos que habían sido convocados a un gran amigo suyo…_

_- ¡¿Tchang?! – exclamó el joven al reconocerle._

_¡¿Tintin?! – replicó el huérfano chino muy sorprendido - ¡¿Eres tú?!_

_Ambos amigos se echaron a reír y se abrazaron mutuamente._

_- ¡No puedo creer que tú también estés aquí, Tintin! – exclamó Tchang Tchong Jen – Nunca pensé que tú fueras un Refuerzo ni mucho menos que fueras recientemente ascendido._

_- ¡Ni yo menos! Es decir… ¡Cielos! ¡El mundo es muy pequeño!_

_Luego ambos se volvieron hacia sus otros dos compañeros, quienes los miraban con demasiada sorpresa. Pavlov, sonriente, comentó:_

_- Así que ustedes dos se conocen._

_- Sí – respondió Tintin-. Nos conocimos en China, cuando estaba detrás de los traficantes de opio._

_- Este hombre me ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones, Mentor – añadió Tchang -. Si a alguien le podría confiar mucho mi vida, sería a Tintin._

_- Eso se nota – comentó uno de los Asesinos presentes._

_- Bien – interrumpió el Mentor -. Señores, la razón por las cuales los he convocado aquí es para designarles unas misiones especiales a cada uno de ustedes, teniendo en cuenta que han sido criados en orfanatorios en calidad de Refuerzos y, por lo tanto, pueden inmiscuirse mejor que sus demás compañeros de la Hermandad en los ámbitos de fácil detección para los Templarios. Michael._

_- Mentor – respondió el aludido._

_- Quiero que busques y asesines a lord John Cameron. Ese hombre ha estado informando a los Templarios sobre los paraderos de varias familias de los nuestros para darles muerte._

_- Sí, Mentor._

_- Irina._

_- Mentor – respondió la mujer._

_- Quiero que te infiltres en el gobierno soviético y vigiles de cerca a Vassily Iugarin, uno de los miembros del Soviet. Es posible que él esté relacionado con un proyecto templario llamado "Caballo de Troya"._

_- Bien. Partiré enseguida._

_- Tchang._

_- Mentor – replicó el joven chino._

_- Necesito que viajes de incógnito a Japón y mates a Mitsuhirato Nagahashi._

_- ¿Mitsuhirato? – interrumpió Tintin – Pensé que había sido arrestado y enviado a prisión._

_- Fue liberado poco después por los diplomáticos de su país – explicó Tchang agriamente-. El muy maldito se salió con la suya en esa ocasión. _

_- Y es por eso que debemos eliminarlo antes de que se reúna con Vuttier en Hiroshima – replicó el Mentor -. Ese hombre conocía de sobra cuáles eran los orfanatorios protegidos por los Asesinos de China… Y me temo que tal vez esté un poco enterado sobre los orfanatorios de alrededor del mundo._

_- En ese caso – dijo Tchang -, puede contar con que estará muerto en cualquier momento._

_- Bien. Valentine._

_- Mentor – dijo el joven reportero._

_- Necesito que viajes a Chile y asesines al general Rodrigo Tapioca._

_- ¿El rival del general Miguel Alcázar?_

_Pavlov, sonriente, respondió:_

_- Veo que conoces a ambos._

_- Tuve el infortunio de toparme con Tapioca cuando viajé a Chile y casi moría fusilado. __Alcázar me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión...__ Pero aún así, me gustaría saber el motivo de que tenga qué perpetrar su muerte. _

_- A eso iba, Valentine. Tapioca es un jefe templario de operaciones y logística. Le ha estado proveyendo a sus semejantes una infinidad de recursos humanos desde el poder, desde científicos hasta fabricantes de armas altamente capacitados para construir un arma de destrucción masiva. _

_- Bien… Iré en camino, entonces._

_- Sin embargo, quiero que le saques toda la información que puedas sobre la localización de las fábricas de armas clandestinas que tienen disponibles los Templarios antes de matarle._

_- Lo haré, Mentor._

_- Bien. Pueden retirarse… Y buena suerte a los cuatro._

_- Gracias, Mentor – replicaron los cuatro asesinos, quienes enseguida se retiraron del estudio de Pavlov._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_- ¡¿Vas a matar al general Tapioca?! – exclamó el capitán Archibald Haddock, quien había escupido su whisky tras escuchar a Tintin sobre su reunión con el Mentor – Muchacho, ¡lo que te piden es una locura! Se sabe que últimamente ese infeliz ostrogodo está rodeado de un enorme dispositivo de seguridad. Ni siquiera el propio Alcázar ha conseguido derrocarlo la última vez._

_- Lo sé._

_- Si Tapioca se entera de que entraste nuevamente a su país, no solo te fusilará, sino que expondrá tu cadáver en la plaza de Santa Catalina. ¡Lo escuché bien claro hace unos días por radio!_

_- Lo sé, pero eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto._

_- ¡Pero a mí sí, grumetillo!_

_- Hey… No tiene porqué preocuparse tanto, capitán. Yo no pienso viajar a Chile como "Tintin"._

_Haddock se sorprendió mientras que Tintin, con una sonrisa, añadió:_

_- Viajaré a Chile con mi verdadero nombre… Valentine Léroux Ynigov, el Ángel de las Sombras._


	5. IV Memorias de Tintin parte X

**_Hola, mis lindos lectores!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un capítulo corto de este multichapter :-). Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

* * *

**Memorias de Tintin parte X:**

** Alcázar.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética número 9 de T.B... Listo.**  
_

_**&%&%&**_

_Ciudad de Santiago de Chile, Chile._

_Un hombre elegante se baja del taxi en el lujoso hotel "Tapioca Chilena" con solamente un par de maletas en sus manos. Luego de pagarle al conductor, se introdujo en el edificio y se acercó a la recepción._

_- Bienvenido al hotel "Tapioca Chilena", señor. ¿Quiere alguna habitación?_

_- Gracias – respondió el hombre con voz grave -. Hice una reservación aquí a nombre de Valentine Léroux._

_- Bien – murmuró el recepcionista mientras revisaba la lista de reservaciones -… Léroux, Léroux, Léroux… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Aquí está!_

_Le dio la espalda al visitante para tomar unas llaves y, al entregárselas, le comentó:_

_- Su habitación es la 1232, monsieur Léroux. Le diré al botones que le ayude a subir su equipaje para que usted no tenga tanto trabajo. Se ve bien pesado su equipaje._

_- Oh, gracias, señor…_

_- Rodríguez. Anselmo Rodríguez a su servicio. ¡Ea, botones!_

_Un joven moreno ataviado de negro y rojo se acercó enseguida al mostrador y le dijo:_

_- Diga, señor Rodríguez._

_- Lino, por favor, ayuda al monsieur Léroux con su equipaje y guíalo a la habitación 1232._

_- Enseguida, señor. Por favor, señor Léroux, venga por aquí._

_El hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía al botones hacia el elevador. Una vez dentro de la caja metálica, el joven botones observó con curiosidad al visitante y le comentó:_

_- ¿Es usted de Francia?_

_- Oui – respondió el señor Léroux-. Soy de Avignon._

_- ¿Avignon? Me suena a Bruselas._

_El chico dobló el dedo anular e hizo una seña al turista. Éste le devolvió la seña y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Tú eres Lucio?_

_- Sí… Y tú eres Tintin, el reportero… Bueno, el Asesino. Mucho gusto._

_- El placer es mío. ¿Qué noticias me tienes?_

_- Tapioca está ausente de Chile, pero regresará dentro de un par de días, según me informó uno de los nuestros, quien está infiltrado en el gobierno. Nuestro líder me pidió que te dijera que tengas cuidado, Tintin. Tapioca está fuertemente custodiado por cincuenta hombres de su ejército personal. Cualquier ayuda que necesites, puedes contar con nosotros._

_- Gracias, Lucio. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo._

_- Bien… ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Nuestro líder te envía un afectuoso saludo. Dice que, si sobrevives a esta misión suicida, te invita a una partida de ajedrez._

_Tintin se volvió muy sorprendido hacia Lucio y exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Partida de ajedrez?!... Espera... ¿Tu líder es…?_

_- Así es - respondió el joven con una sonrisa -. El buen general te envía un abrazo._

_Léroux, con una sonrisa, exclamó:_

_- ¡Ese Miguel y sus ocurrencias!_

_**&%&%&**  
_

_El general Miguel Alcázar estaba sumamente concentrado en la partida de ajedrez que sostenía con uno de sus subordinados. El viejo general, por ende el líder de los Asesinos de Chile, se había asombrado primero y después congratulado al enterarse que quién iba a asesinar a Tapioca no era otro que el propio Tintin._

_Del chico podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero el hecho de que sea un Asesino lo dejaba fuera de juego. Quién diría que aquél chico de apariencia enclenque fuera en realidad uno de sus hermanos de la orden y un ágil combatiente a la hora de ofrecer pelea contra los Templarios._

_- Jaque Mate – le dijo Julio, su subordinado, al mover su reina y retirar al jinete de Alcázar._

_- Cielos, Julio. ¡Me dejaste derrotado!_

_- Je…_

_- Tú nunca fuiste muy bueno para el ajedrez que digamos, Miguel – interrumpió una voz._

_Julio y Miguel se volvieron hacia el dueño de la voz. Alcázar, con una sonrisa, extendió los brazos y se levantó de la silla exclamando:_

_- ¡Tintin! _

_El chileno y el belgorrumano se echaron a reír mientras se abrazaban._

_- Un gusto verte, general – dijo Tintin con una sonrisa -. Veo que te has avejentado mucho, mi buen amigo._

_- Y tú has ganado un poco de cuerpo, muchacho. Jejeje… ¡Venid a mi mesa y charlemos! Julio, por favor, tráenos algo de beber._

_- ¡Enseguida, señor! – respondió el muchacho muy feliz y se fue corriendo a conseguir las bebidas._

_Tintin y Alcázar, mientras tanto, se sentaron frente a frente. Léroux, con seriedad, comentó:_

_- Nunca pensé que fueras el líder de los Asesinos Chilenos, Miguel._

_- Y yo jamás te imaginé como uno de los nuestros, amigo mío. ¡El mundo es muy pequeño!_

_- Tan pequeño como lo es Chile… Y hablando de tu bello país… ¿Qué novedades hay con Tapioca? ¿Cómo es que no has perpetrado otro golpe de Estado?_

_- La situación está muy crítica, Tintin. La economía del país estaría por los suelos si me atrevo a perpetrar por enésima vez un nuevo golpe de Estado. Sus amigos Templarios le han prodigado de armamento de tecnología avanzada con el cual me está dando caza._

_- ¿Armas de última generación?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿De dónde provendrán esas armas?_

_- No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero al parecer ese armamento proviene de Europa._

_- ¿Europa?_

_- Sí. A juzgar por lo que hemos investigado, creemos que Tapioca intercambia "cerebros", por no decir ingenieros, científicos, médicos… Las mentes más brillantes de Chile a cambio de armas para provocar toda una guerra civil en dado caso de que yo inicie el conflicto. El maldito sí que es muy listo._

_- Uhmmm… Interesante… Muy interesante… Miguel, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible._

_- ¡Claro! ¡Como quieras, amigo mío! ¿En qué te ayudo?_

_- Necesito que tú y tus hombres provoquen una distracción a la gente de Tapioca en el momento en que él regrese._

_Dicho eso, Tintin se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. No obstante, Alcázar le preguntó un poco preocupado:_

_- ¿Y tú qué harás?_

_El joven, con una sonrisa, respondió:_

_- Voy a infiltrarme en el palacio presidencial y sostener una larga charla con Tapioca en persona._


	6. V Memorias de Tintin parte XI

**_Hola y feliz Lunes, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este multichapter, teniendo en cuenta QUE MAÑANA, 30 DE OCTUBRE DE 2012, SALE ASSASSIN'S CREED III A LA VENTA! *o* Es una lástima que no tenga dinero ni Xbox T.T... Pero paraeso existen YouTube y los Walktrough XD. En fin, sin más que decir, les dejo con ese nuevo capítulo._**

**_¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

**Memorias de Tintin parte XI:**

**Muerte de un dictador.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética de memoria número 10 de T.B… Listo.**_

_**&%&%&**_

_Era más de medianoche en la capital chilena; las calles estaban desiertas desde las ocho de la noche por orden del dictador en turno, el general Rodrigo Tapioca. Éste había regresado de Budapest, Hungría, en done tuvo una reunión con gente importante del mundo de los negocios… Conectados entre sí con una legendaria hermandad conocida como "Templarios"._

_El dictador, temeroso de que en cualquier momento hubiera un nuevo golpe de estado por parte del general Miguel Alcázar, su rival por el poder, ordenó toque de queda, patrullaje por las calles hasta el amanecer y disponer de la mitad del ejército para que salvaguardara el Palacio. No obstante, el hombre no sabía que todo eso era insuficiente para salvarle de sufrir otro golpe de estado… O de ser el próximo blanco del famosísimo Ángel de las Sombras, quien en esos momentos estaba en el jardín matando a diez hombres con su arma de fuego, su daga y su filosa cuchilla._

_Uno a uno caían los infelices luego de que sus cuellos fueran rajados por el Asesino, quien sabía asestar certeros golpes en cualquier parte del cuerpo como buen combatiente que era. Tintin, para ese entonces, ya había perdido por completo los nervios, el temor y hasta la inocencia de dar muerte a cuanto infeliz intentara matarle. _

_Armado primero con un arma de fuego y luego con un cuchillo y su hoja oculta, el joven de origen belgorrumano se abría paso entre los supuestamente bien entrenados elementos del ejército, dejando detrás de sí toda una carnicería digna del ejército romano. _

_Mientras, en las afueras del palacio, un grupo de Asesinos le daban lo suyo a los guardias; Alcázar, quien peleaba con sus subordinados de manera vigorosa, observaba atónito cómo Tintin le rajaba el cuello a un guardia de un solo tajo luego de evadir el disparo, aprisionar la escopeta y golpearle con ella en el estómago._

_Después vio cómo el muchacho disparaba a dos más sin pestañear tan siquiera y luego corría hacia otros dos, quienes con el miedo en sus venas trataban de cargar sus armas para abrir fuego. El viejo general tuvo que admitir que Tintin, muy a pesar de su corta edad, era sin duda uno de los Asesinos más mortíferos con los que jamás se había topado y conocido en su vida._

_Ni siquiera Michel Léroux y Yelena Ynigov, los padres del joven reportero, a quienes conoció en Brasil tiempo atrás, eran así: Tan precisos, tan eficientes, tan concentrados en causar un buen ajetreo y dar muerte a quien se le atraviese. _

_No… El chico realmente nació para la faena. Nació para servir a la Luz… _

_Nació para ser Asesino. _

_Luego de causar distracción, Alcázar se acercó a Tintin y le comentó:_

_- Eres bueno, Tintin. Realmente bueno. Parece que lo llevas en la sangre desde siempre._

_Tintin, con una sonrisa queda, replicó:_

_- Mis padres no habrían querido que yo estuviera haciendo esto, pero… No hay de otra una vez que te enteras de nuestra guerra oculta. Ahora… ¿Cómo localizaré a Tapioca?_

_- ¡Fácil! Tapioca estará encerrado en la oficina presidencial o, en el peor de los casos, en el búnker que se encuentra debajo de este jardín. Para llegar a la oficina, tendrás que subir por las escaleras y luego todo recto a la derecha._

_- Gracias, amigo mío… Y deséame suerte._

_- Buena suerte... Y envíale un lindo y afectuoso saludo de mi parte._

_- Lo haré..._

_Ambos hombres se dan un apretón de manos y Tintin empezó a subir las escaleras._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_Tapioca bebió su whisky con una inusual inquietud. _

_Se suponía que estaba fuertemente protegido por sus hombres, lo que debería de hacerle sentir seguro de todo. Empero, su instinto de militar le decía que algo no andaba bien en medio de toda esa pesada calma en la que se encontraba en ese momento._

_Al instante en que puso el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación… Y se topó con una daga filosa apuntándole frente a sus ojos._

_- Buenas noches, general – le dijo una voz gutural._

_Tapioca, nervioso, observó al indeseado intruso… Y reconoció en él al Ángel de las Sombras, un Asesino que ha estado viajando por el mundo dándole muerte a todos los que estaban involucrados con los Templarios…_

_Como él._

_- ¡¿Q-qué es lo que quieres, Asesino?! – inquirió el hombre muy asustado._

_- Dos cosas, mi buen general. Dos cosas… La primera es que me responda una pregunta que, le aconsejo, me las responda, ya que de la respuesta que me dé depende totalmente su vida._

_Tapioca tembló de miedo hasta orinarse en los pantalones._

_Había escuchado la forma en que ese Asesino ejecutaba a sus víctimas. Desafiarlo a una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo sería sinónimo de una muerte terrible y darle información sobre cualquier actividad templaria supondría una traición a sus benefactores, quienes le ayudaron a mantenerlo en el poder y a aplastar a Alcázar._

_Tintin, conociendo el hecho de que Tapioca posiblemente no hablaría, añadió:_

_- Supongo que no hablará… Y entiendo perfectamente el porqué, general._

_- ¡P-por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡N-no me mate! ¡Le diré cualquier cosa!_

_- Dudo mucho de que me digas la verdad sobre tus tratos con los Templarios, Tapioca._

_- S-si por mí fuera, le diría de todo… Pero no puedo. ¡No puedo!_

_- Yo creo que sí podrá, Tapioca…_

_Dicho eso, el Asesino tomó a Tapioca y lo sentó bruscamente en la silla. Luego, con sorprendente frialdad, le preguntó:_

_- ¿De dónde provienen las armas que te proporcionan los Templarios, Tapioca?_

_- N-no lo puedo decir._

_El Asesino rozó suavemente su daga al cuello y susurró:_

_- Le aconsejo que lo digas si quieres vivir._

_- ¡P-por favor!_

_- Dilo… ¿De dónde provienen esas armas?_

_- S-son… S-son…_

_. Más te valga que no me mientas, Tapioca…_

_- ¡Son de Europa! ¡Europa! ¡De Rusia, para ser exacto!_

_- ¿Rusia?_

_- ¡S-sí! ¡Sí!_

_- ¿De ahí es en donde podría encontrarse la fábrica de armas?_

_- ¡S-sí! _

_- Bien… Si me estás mintiendo, es momento de rectificarlo, ¿lo sabes?_

_- ¡Le juro q-qué es verdad! ¡Puede verlo usted mismo en mi clóset! ¡Ahí tengo guardadas varias armas!_

_- Uhmmm… Gracias, general… Me ha servido de gran ayuda... Y respecto a la segunda cosa_

_Dicho eso, Tintin puso una mano en el hombro del asustado militar… __Y el que fuera el desalmado dictador de antaño cayó al suelo sin vida._

_Tintin se inclinó y, pasando los dedos sobre sus ojos, murmuró:_

_- Descansa en paz... Bastardo._


	7. VI Memorias de Tintin parte XII

**VI.**

**Memorias de Tintin parte XII:**

**Martine.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética número 11 de T.B… Listo.**_

_**&%&%&**_

_- Así que el buen Tapioca hacía pactos con los Templarios para adquirir estas armas tan sofisticadas – comentó Alcázar mientras sostenía un arma de fuego de tecnología avanzada -. Uhmmm… Son lindas armas las que fabricaron esos cabrones, debo admitirlo._

_- Y eso es lo que más me preocupa, Miguel – comentó Tintin -. Con estas armas circulando por tu patria en manos de los soldados fieles al fallecido dictador, es posible que se desate una terrible guerra civil que nuestros enemigos aprovecharán para dar marcha a lo que sea su plan._

_- ¿Y qué haremos entonces?_

_Tintin se quedó pensativo por un momento. Incorporándose de su asiento, el joven tomó el arma y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la guarida. Alcázar, preocupado, le detuvo preguntándole:_

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_El joven reportero, con una sonrisa, le replicó:_

_- A buscar respuestas… Con un amigo del viejo continente._

_Dicho eso, se marchó del lugar._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_Caminar por los tejados de la ciudad de Santiago nunca había sido tan divertido y aparatoso para Tintin, sobre todo cuando se trataba de buscar a un viejo amigo ruso que residía justamente en aquella ciudad luego de que los Soviets intentaran matarlo por ayudarle a salir del país en cuestión._

_Cuando dio con la casa de ese amigo suyo, el joven se bajó del tejado y, como si nada, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa. Tocó la puerta y esperó un momento a que le abrieran. No obstante, pasaron diez minutos y nadie le abrió la puerta. Tintin, preocupado, decidió ir al callejón y escalar el edificio para ver qué era lo que pasaba._

_Entrando por una ventana abierta, el joven Asesino empezó a buscar por toda la casa. Al llegar a la cocina, se apartó instintivamente cuando alguien intentó asestarle un golpe mortal con un cuchillo de carnicero. Para fortuna del muchacho, el dueño del cuchillo le reconoció al instante que salía de su escondite._

_- ¡¿Valentine?! – exclamó el anciano muy sorprendido._

_- ¿Feliz de verme, viejo maestro? – le replicó el joven con una sonrisa._

_Alexei Andreiévnov, un anciano veterano del ejército revolucionario y ex – Asesino, se echó a reír y, abrazando al muchacho, exclamó:_

_- ¡Valentine Léroux Ynigov! ¡Hace tres años que no te veía, mi querido muchacho!_

_- Igualmente, Alexei Andreiévnov – respondió el joven al separarse de uno de sus mentores más queridos -. Veo que los años te han tratado bien._

_- ¡Bah! ¡Quisiera decir que sí, pero como véis, estoy solo en esta casa en medio de un montón de gente acostumbrada a tanto golpe de Estado! Si fuera un poco más joven, yo mismo habría ido a por Tapioca y le hubiera matado… Pero me alegro mucho de que hayas sido tú el que le haya puesto la cuchilla en el cuello._

_- ¡¿Có…?!_

_Alexei rió y añadió:_

_- Olvidáis que yo también era un Asesino también, muchacho. Por más retirado que esté, siempre tengo a alguien que pudiera contarme todo lo que ocurre en la Hermandad. Y hablando de ello, ¿habéis visto a tu tío? _

_- Sí. En Hungría._

_- ¡Ah, la bella Hungría! ¡Sus ciudades me fascinan! Lástima que ahí soy buscado como traidor a la Revolución, aunque en realidad solamente denunciaba la corrupción dentro del lugar. ¿Y cómo está tu tío?_

_- Está bien. Solo que siempre se la pasa viajando._

_- Como tú._

_Tintin carcajeó y, al calmarse un poco, sacó un arma y se la entregó a Alexei explicándole:_

_- Esta es una de las armas que los Templarios han estado fabricando en Europa, justamente en Rusia._

_- ¡¿Rusia?! – exclamó Alexei mientras examinaba el arma._

_- Eso dijo Tapioca antes de morir._

_- Pues el infeliz no te mintió. Esta arma efectivamente fue fabricada en Rusia… En una de las armerías del Soviet._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Sí. _

_Dicho eso, el anciano le mostró a Tintin la marca de la hoz y el martillo y el nombre de la armería debajo del símbolo mientras le explicaba:_

_- No hay duda de que fue fabricada en Rusia. El problema será saber en cuál de las más de 20 armerías pudieron haberla fabricado, aunque… Uhmmm… Es extraño que estuviera marcada con ese símbolo, ¿sabéis? Es decir, siendo un arma de última generación, normalmente se producen estas novedades en dos lugares: En Estados Unidos y en China. Y China, como sabéis, está ahora en un proceso de convulsión política por la tensión entre Chiang Kai Shek y el antiguo emperador Pu Yi… A menos que…_

_El anciano fue enseguida a buscar sus herramientas y desbarató el arma para estudiar las piezas de cerca. Luego de una minuciosa examinación, se volvió hacia Tintin y le dijo:_

_- Algunas de estas piezas, si no pocas, son chinas. Las demás son europeas... Justamente de Europa del Este. Siendo más específico: Rumania._

_Tintin se quedó sorprendido mientras que Alexei añadía:_

_- Hay una armería en Rumania, en las afueras de Bucarest, en donde fabrican estas piezas. Lo sé porque he sido empleado de ese lugar antes de fugarme._

_- En este caso, tendré que viajar hasta allá y averiguar más antes de reportarme con Nikolai sobre esto al respecto. Le dolerá saber que hay una armería templaria operando en nuestra tierra._

_El anciano lo miró muy suspicaz y comentó con curiosidad:_

_- Veo que Bélgica no te ha sentado del todo bien._

_- ¿Y cómo va a sentarme bien si he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en tierras rumanas? En las tierras de mi madre y de mi tío, para ser exacto. Bélgica es un lindo país y Bruselas es una ciudad tranquila, pero extraño la lozanía y algarabía de Bucarest y los bosques nevados de Rumania._

_- Es comprensible – replicó el ex Asesino al ponerle una mano en el hombro a su antiguo pupilo -. Rumania siempre ha estado en tu sangre puesto que siempre ha sido tu hogar desde que vuestra madre, que en paz descanse, te parió. Tal vez el aire belga lo disfrace bien porque tienes un sorprendente parecido con tu padre, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se imaginaría que el famoso Tintin haya nacido y crecido en Rumania. Ni siquiera ese idiota templario de Rastapopoulos se lo imaginaría._

_- Si todos lo supieran, ¿habría habido alguna diferencia?_

_- Tal vez… A juzgar por cómo están las cosas… Pero dejemos de hablar de armas rumanas por un momento, muchacho. Hay algo que quiero comentarte aprovechando tu presencia. _

_- Tú dirás._

_- Bien... Ayer conocí a una encantadora jovencita pelirroja._

_- ¡Je! ¡Se ve que no pierdes el tiempo!_

_- ¿Aún cuando esa jovencita sea tu novia?_

_Tintin se sobresaltó mientras que Alexei, con una sonrisa, añadió:_

_- Ayer iba de compras por el mercado cuando vi a esa chica, Martine Vandezande. ¿Es tu chica, no?_

_- S-sí… No entiendo. ¿Cómo supiste que ella y yo…?_

_- Puedo ver cuándo a una mujer le brillan los ojos cuando alguien habla del ser amado. La conocí cuando un idiota intentó pasarse de listo y yo, como hombre decente, me presté a defenderle. Luego de darle una pequeña lección a ese infeliz, llegaron las presentaciones. Supe que era tu chica porque a ella se le cayó un retrato tuyo._

_Tintin se sonrojó enseguida._

_Martine Vandezande… Su novia desde hace un año y medio luego de tres meses de estar saliendo juntos. Ambos eran prácticamente de la misma edady se habían conocido luego de resolver el caso del robo de arte más grande del siglo perpetrado por Niklas Rastapopoulos, su archienemigo. La chica trabajaba como asistente de Henri Foucart, dueño de uno de los museos de arte contemporáneo más famoso de la ciudad._

_Ella soñaba con ser una artista reconocida, razón por la cual siempre pintaba y esculpía una variedad de obras de arte, algunas de ellas imitaciones de obras famosas y otras más con su firma personal. Afortunadamente esa profesión estaba dando buen fruto, ya que tenía una pequeña clientela a la cual mostraba su mercancía._

_El sólo acordarse de ella en sus viajes era para él una forma íntima y dulce de acordarse de aquella mujer cuyos labios color durazno le prodigaban toda clase de caricias cuando regresaba a Bruselas luego de sus tan agotadores viajes por el mundo investigando y escribiendo sus reportajes para luego publicarlos en los periódicos más prestigiosos del mundo._

_Andreiévnov, sonriente, le comentó:_

_- La extrañas. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, muchacho._

_- ¿Sabes en dónde se hospeda?_

_- Sí. En el hotel "DeCarpio" en la plaza principal… Je, creo que deberías de hacerle una visita, ¿no es así,eh, mi Romeo enamorado?_

_Tintin sonrió._

_- Sí… Voy a verla._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Martine Vandezande, la joven pelirroja de 19 años de edad, regresaba de sus largas caminatas por las calles de la ciudad siempre en busca de inspiración para hacer algún sketch de su próxima pintura o escultura. _

_Soñaba con ser una artista famosa como Picasso, Monet, Manet, o De Velázquez. Hacer lo que más amaba y vivir de ello siempre había sido una de sus principales metas en la vida, ya que con ello se aseguraría su independencia económica y social dentro de la sociedad. No le gustaba estar siempre dependiendo de alguien en ambos ámbitos, especialmente de él, de Tintin._

_- Tintin… - murmuraba la joven mientras observaba el retrato del reportero más famoso del mundo, quien era su novio desde hace poco._

_Amaba a aquél joven de cabellos castaños rojizos con todas sus fuerzas. Amaba todo lo que él representaba para ella: Amor, protección, seguridad y aventura, sobre todo lo último._

_El tipo se había arriesgado el pellejo en más de una ocasión, desde secuestros hasta intentos de asesinato, y sin embargo ahí estaba, vivito y coleando, feliz de la vida que tenía y del futuro que ambos tendrían cuando sea el momento de casarse. No obstante, había una pequeña piedra en el zapato que podría impedir que ambos pudieran ser felices del todo, y aquello era lo que más le incomodaba y molestaba que cualquier cosa en el mundo._

_El joven reportero era miembro de la legendaria Orden de los Asesinos, un grupo que se creía totalmente extinto al igual que los Templarios, sus más férreos enemigos. Él era el Ángel de las Sombras, el famoso héroe que repentinamente aparecía y desaparecía de la faz de la tierra de un dos por tres sin dejar rastro._

_El hecho de imaginarse a Tintin eliminando a cuanto individuo involucrado en las actividades templarias le daba de qué pensar al respecto. Es decir, nunca podía concebirlo como alguien que matara de un solo tajo y con cuchillas ni mucho menos como alguien que dejara detrás de sí una tremenda carnicería como el viejo Alexei Andreiévnov, uno de sus antiguos mentores, le había comentado._

_Los lentes que ella había colocado en la mera orilla del tocador se habían caído al suelo; la chica, llena de cansancio, se inclinó para recogerlos, pero al incorporarse y ponerlos en su lugar, la joven se llevó el susto de su vida e iba a pegar de gritos de no ser porque su inesperado visitante le había tapado la boca y le susurraba:_

_- Tranquila… Soy yo…_

_La mujer reconoció enseguida la voz y, con un sonrojo, se volvió hacia el hombre de capucha blanca y exclamó:_

_- ¡Tintin!_

_La joven lo abrazó con ternura, acto que el Asesino le correspondió de inmediato. _

_Lo había extrañado tanto y eso se notaba con el beso que ambos compartieron con ternura y pasión para luego separarse y acariciarse sus rostros._

_- Te extrañé – susurró el Asesino mientras le daba un segundo beso a su joven compañera._

_- Yo también… Valentine._

_- Andreiévnov me dijo que estabas aquí._

_- Je… Con razón diste conmigo entonces. Supongo que el anciano te dijo los motivos de mi visita a Chile._

_- Bueno, en realidad me lo había figurado, mi bella artista._

_Martine se echó a reír y, mientras se acercaba a su amado, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Estás aquí como reportero… O como Asesino?_

_Valentine sonrió quedamente, dándole a entender que él estaba en el país como Asesino. Martine, quien al parecer captó la idea, se alejó de los labios de Tintin y, preocupada, se dirigió a la ventana susurrando:_

_- Entonces es cierto que alguien mató a Tapioca._

_- Martine…_

_Tintin se acercó por atrás de la pelirroja y, abrazándola, le explicó:_

_- No tuve opción. Ese hombre iba a ser un peligro para su gente._

_- ¡¿Y cuándo no?! ¡¿Cuándo alguien no va a ser un peligro para todos?!_

_- Mi amor… Sabes bien que esto es mucho más complicado para mí que para ti._

_- ¡Pero es que no quiero que manches tus manos con la sangre de esos infelices! – exclamó la joven mientras encaraba a su amado – Entiendo que tú no tengas opción, ya que al fin y al cabo fuiste criado en un orfanatorio protegido por tu Orden, pero estás arriesgando tu vida y tu reputación al matar a esos hombres. ¡Deja que otro más los mate! ¡¿Por qué debes ser tú el que tenga que hacerlo?!_

_- Sabes bien que la vida de un Asesino es más que complicada. Está llena de sacrificios y riesgos, sobre todo cuando uno tiene a un ser amado en constante peligro… Como tú._

_Tomó a la adolescente de la barbilla y, con dulzura, concluyó:_

_- Yo no quería ser ascendido al grado de Asesino, Martine, y eso lo sabes desde el momento en que te lo dije. Sin embargo, mi tío tenía razón de hacerlo, ya que de esa forma los Templarios jamás hallarían una conexión entre los Asesinos y yo, y así protegería a la gente que amo de mis peores enemigos._

_- Estoy en peligro a pesar de todo, Tintin…_

_Y acercándose al reportero, añadió:_

_- De todos modos, soy tu novia._

_Enseguida, la joven pintora lo besó dulcemente en los labios… Y lo que sucedió entre ellos, quedo en aquella pequeña habitación._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_**Sincronización 100% completada.**_


	8. VII Una confesión dolorosa

**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Ok... Estoy subiendo dos capítulos de este fic en un mismo día... Lo cual me sorprende O.o. Bueno, andando toda inspirada luego de er el walktrough de ACIII me avine a escribir este capítulo un poco penoso, al menos para Butters O.o. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? Léanle... Y verán._**

**_Hasta luego!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**VII.**

**Una confesión dolorosa.**

Trent abrió los ojos. Leo, al ver a su primo despertarse, se acercó con un vaso de agua y una pastilla preguntándole:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mareado – respondió el rubio mayor mientras se tomaba la pastilla -. Como no había usado el Animus en mucho tiempo…

- Descansa, Trent – le dijo Rebecca Crane, la encargada de monitorear todo lo que sucede en el Animus, con una sonrisa -. Mañana será tu turno, Leo, así que te conviene disfrutar de todo el día de mañana mientras puedas.

- Ojalá y así fuera – replicó Leo -. Con la clase de padres que tengo, disfrutar de un día entero es un tantico complicado pero no imposible.

Trent se echó a reír y comentó:

- Si tus viejos supieran en lo que estás metido, se darían un infarto.

- Je… No, no se darían un infarto. Mi padre intentaría asesinarme por llevarle "deshonor" al hogar. Él es un ex Asesino, ¿recuerdas?

- Un idiota fuera de práctica querrás decir, sin ofender – replicó Rebecca -. Es una lástima que él haya desertado de la Hermandad. Pudo haber mejorado sus técnicas de combate sin mucho esfuerzo si no fuera por su petulancia.

- ¿Por qué lo dice, doctora Crane? – inquirió Kyle con curiosidad.

- Porque Stephen era uno de los mejores de su generación, aunque claro, Desmond lo supera en habilidades.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el judío muy sorprendido.

- Cielos – murmuró Trent -… Esa sí que no me la sabía.

- ¿Mi padre fue uno de los mejores aprendices de su generación? – inquirió Leo muy sorprendido – Pensé que era un pésimo luchador.

- Pues siendo entrenado por tu abuelo – intervino Desmond -, no era nada pésimo, Leo. De hecho, has sacado mucho de él por ese lado.

- ¿Eh?

El Mentor se echó a reír quedamente y, con una sonrisa, explicó:

- Tu padre era de rápido aprendizaje al igual que tú. Era el más avezado de la Granja y después de Masyaf, a donde tus abuelos se mudaron debido a la cooperación de tu abuela con Médicos Sin Fronteras. Él me vencía en demasiadas ocasiones en el arte del parkour y en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo sin esfuerzo. La vida de un Asesino le quedaba como guante en mano en algunos aspectos, excepto en su orgullo y petulancia.

- ¿Y por qué desertó si era uno de los mejores?

Desmond suspiró hondo y respondió:

- Sinceramente desconozco del todo cuáles fueron sus razones. El único que te podría explicar al respecto es… Tu abuelo.

Desmond y Leo se volvieron hacia el cristal polarizado, como si supieran que alguien les estaba observando del otro lado. Leo, comprendiendo que tal vez estaría abriendo una llaga en el pasado de su padre, notó entonces que su abuelo estaba del otro lado del cristal…

Esperando el momento de darle a su único nieto una explicación fundamental.

_**&%&%&**_

- Tu padre era uno de los Aprendices más ágiles de su generación – dijo Anthony Miles mientras que Leo y él observaban el panorama iluminado de Denver -. Él tenía todas las cualidades de un Asesino, de uno de aquellos que muy poco se veían en generaciones enteras, prácticamente como Altaïr, uno de nuestros ancestros. Era mi mayor orgullo...

- Si era el mejor de su generación, ¿por qué huyó de Masyaf, abuelo? – inquirió Leo - ¿Por qué abandonó todo?

- No…

- ¿Fue por su arrogancia, acaso? ¿Su carácter fuerte?

- No, Leo. No fue ni por uno ni por lo otro.

- ¿Entonces?

Anthony se tensó inmediatamente y se mordió el labio.

El pobre anciano sabía que el muchacho tendría qué saber de un momento a otro una triste verdad que hubiera deseado callar y decir alguna mentira, pero conociendo bien lo insistente y perseverante que era Leo a la hora de obtener alguna información, suspiró hondo y confesó:

- ¿Qué sabes de Haytham Kenway?

- ¿Eh? Bueno… Él es uno de nuestros ancestros, según sé.

- ¿Qué más?

- Err… Él fue Asesino y luego Templa-

Leo se detuvo mientras que Anthony, mirándole con tristeza, añadió:

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, mi querido nieto.

- N-no – murmuró el joven mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios -… No… ¿E-estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Me gustaría decir que no, Leo. Me gustaría mentirte diciendo que no es cierto, que es mentira su traición… Pero me duele reconocer que no es así.

- No… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Mi padre es un Templario?!

El joven adulto empezó a llorar mientras caía de rodillas. Anthony se inclinó a su altura y, con el dolor visible en la voz, le dijo:

- Para mí fue un golpe bajo, Leo. Un golpe bajo del cual jamás me he recuperado.

- ¡¿Mi propio padre es mi enemigo?!

- Mientras que no se ponga en contra tuya, no lo es.

- ¡Pero en algún momento tendré que matar a mi padre, abuelo! ¡Tendré que clavarle mi cuchilla al igual que lo hizo Connor!

- ¡No digas eso! – exclamó Anthony, quien impulsivamente lo abrazó - ¡No digas eso! ¡Olvídate de esa idea! ¡Jamás sucederá eso!

Mientras ambos hombres lloraban, Desmond y Trent, quienes habían observado aquella confesión, decidieron retirarse del lugar para dejarles solos. Caminando por el pasillo, Trent se detuvo y, encarando al Mentor, cuestionó:

- Tú sabías lo de la traición de Stephen, ¿no es verdad?

- Sí - respondió Desmond con pesar.

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada? ¡Tenía todo el derecho de saberlo!

- Porque, en primera instancia, Anthony me había pedido que callara al respecto, Trent. Te juro que, de ser por mí, o le explicaría todo desde el principio o, por su bien, callaba y esperaría a que lo descubriera por sí solo.

- ¿Y quiénes más saben de ese asunto?

- Todos los Mayores así como varios miembros de la Hermandad… Y si te preguntas sobre el porqué decirlo ahora y no antes o después, te responderé esto: Stephen está ayudando a los Templarios como un matón a sueldo… Como el Mamba Blanca.

Trent se sobresaltó exclamando:

- ¡¿El Mamba Blanca?! ¡¿El francotirador más buscado por la Interpol?!

- Sí. Esa información nos llegó hace unos cuatro años gracias a un viejo amigo infiltrado en esa organización. Los Templarios le protegen porque prácticamente la mayoría de sus blancos eran informantes nuestros involucrados en las altas esferas del poder.

- Por eso no lo han capturado.

- Exacto. Recientemente ha aumentado su actividad en ese ámbito, lo que nos obliga a proteger a nuestros informantes en las maneras que podamos.

El ex convicto se quedó pensativo mientras que el Mentor puso una mano en su hombro y concluyó:

- Anthony conoce esa información y pensó que lo mejor sería preparar a su nieto para cuando tenga que enfrentarse a él, cosa que espero que no ocurra jamás. Yo no quisiera tener que enfrentar al padre y al hijo si a Stephen se le ocurre jodernos en directo ni mucho menos obligar a Leo a cometer patricidio.

- En ese caso… Podrías confiar esa misión a mí o a cualquiera de los Asesinos.

- Es tu tío.

- Con todo respeto, Mentor, ese hijo de puta no es mi tío… No lo es cuando se trata de alguien que ha agredido a mi primo pequeño durante años y permite que otros le agredan.

- De todos modos, Trent, es el padre de tu primo. Es un ser humano que ha cometido errores como todos, aunque claro, en su caso son errores atroces. Matarlo no servirá de nada, a menos que él se lo busque y no nos deje sin otra opción… Cosa que espero nunca pase.

Dicho eso, Desmond se marchó del lugar mientras que Trent volvía su mirada hacia la salida de la azotea.

No podía negar que Desmond tenía razón en varios detalles, pero tampoco podía negar el odio que siente hacia Stephen, un odio del cual Leo tenía conocimiento desde hace tiempo, aunque nunca había llegado a mayores en sus anhelos por agredirlo y hacerle pagar por cada lágrima que Leo había derramado en su vida por su culpa.

El enterarse de que Stephen era Templario no cambiaba mucho las cosas para él, pero sí para Leo. Sólo esperaba, al igual que Desmond, que el chico no se viera obligado a matar a su propio padre cuando la situación lo requiera… Ni que Stephen intentara matarle a él.

**_&%&%&_**

Leo miraba el horizonte desde la azotea del Hospital General de Denver.

Con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, el joven Asesino reflexionaba sobre su situación actual dentro de la Hermandad. Horas atrás, se enteró de un triste secreto de familia que su abuelo le había confesado por una razón que consideraba apremiante, aunque, como bien le había dicho Anthony, habría preferido toparse con esa piedra por sí solo: Su padre era un Templario converso.

Un maldito hijo de perra de aquél bando le había llenado la cabeza de riquezas y poder durante una misión de reconocimiento en Italia, según le había dicho su abuelo. Stephen se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente debido a que tenía el lamentable defecto de ser muy petulante y orgulloso, llevándole a cometer una doble traición: El hecho de delatar y asesinar a varios miembros de la Hermandad y de estar a punto de matar a su propio padre por órdenes de Richard Anderson, el Gran Maestro de los Templarios en ese entonces.

A ello tenía que agregar que él era el famoso francotirador a sueldo "Mamba Blanca", quien fuera buscado por la Interpol alrededor del mundo.

Anthony no quería que Leo se enfrentara a Stephen y hubiera un tremendo patricidio como sucedió con Connor Kenway, su ancestro, aunque en el caso de Connor era de legítima defensa. Incluso Desmond no querría enviarle a él o a alguien más a matarle, no mientras que a Stephen no se le ocurriera fregar a la Hermandad.

- Leo – le llamó una dulce voz femenina.

El rubio se volvió hacia su dueña y, con una sonrisa triste, le saludó:

- Cristina.

La pelirroja se acercó a su novio y, abrazándolo por detrás, murmuró afligida:

- Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sé lo de tu padre.

Leo cerró los ojos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Cristina obligó que le mirara a los ojos y le dijo:

- Sé que te sientes muy mal al respecto. Enterarte de una verdad tan triste como esa en pos de tu propia seguridad y tal vez en favor de generar algún odio hacia él es muy duro.

- Mi padre siempre ha estado en busca de su propio beneficio, Cristina. Lo conozco bien como para que me digan que… Que él se vendió a esos malditos. ¿O acaso no olvidas que él me vendió a esa mujerzuela de Paris Hilton por millones de dólares?

- Leo…

- ¡Soy el hijo de un traidor, Cristina! ¡Soy nieto de un Asesino, hijo de un Templario y un Asesino!

- ¡Pero tú no eres como él, mi amor! – exclamó la joven mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amante – Tú eres Leo, mi Leo. Eres como tus propios ancestros: Eres intenso, inteligente, un líder nato. Tu ambición en realidad es una ambición modesta en comparación con esos sueños desmedidos de riqueza y poder que tiene tu padre.

- Dios…

- Tu padre nunca te ha valorado como yo te valoro… Como todos aquí te valoran. Si tu padre es un traidor idiota que sería capaz de matarte, pues allá él. Tú eres tú… Tú, un digno descendiente de un legendario linaje que comprende a Mentores sumamente míticos, grandes, unos verdaderos Hijos del Credo. Altair, Ezio, Connor, incluso Tintin han enfrentado a esa clase de cosas en algún momento, sobre todo Connor, quien no tuvo opción de matar a su padre en defensa propia. ¿Crees que se sintió mal por eso? Tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo, Haytham buscó su perdición al pensar siempre en el poder… Y a tu padre tal vez le suceda la misma suerte.

Leo la miró a los ojos.

¡Ah, cuánto amaba a Cristina! ¡Cuánto la amaba y cuánto agradecía a Dios que se la haya puesto en su camino! ¿Qué haría él sin su sabio confort y consejo acertado?

Abrazándola con ternura, concluyó quedamente:

- No quiero matar a mi padre. No quiero manchar mis manos con sus sangre.

- Ni lo harás, mi amor… Ni lo harás... Porque sé que nunca pasará... No mientras que Desmond no lo ordene.

Ambos jóvenes, abrazados, contemplaron el amanecer… Un amanecer que marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas luego de aquella noche de confesiones dolorosas.

_**&%&%&**_

- Odio a Stephen, Chicos – decía Trent mientras que ambos, junto con Kenny, se sentaban en el sofá de la sala del departamento de Cristina -. Lo odio con toda mi alma.

- Pobre Leo – comentó el pelirrojo -. Su padre es un cabrón de primera. Traicionó a la Hermandad y casi mataba a su padre, ¡a su propio padre! Lo peor del todo es que el tipo ahora anda matando a los nuestros como moscas.

- No quiero pensar que ese cabrón podría matar a su propio hijo si se lo pide o si se enterara de que él es un Asesino. De hacerlo, entonces tomaré cartas en el asunto y le mato.

- Es tu tío, Trent – intervino Kenny -. Te guste o no, es el padre de Butters.

- Y eso lo convierte en mi asunto. ¿Acaso piensas que debo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo ese maldito intenta matar a su propia sangre? No, ni madres. Esto es asunto de familia, ¿saben?

- Es un asunto que compete más a Leo que a ti – dijo Kyle -. Si ambos se enfrentaran, lo que espero que no suceda, lo más seguro es que Stephen saldría malherido. Leo no mataría a su padre así como así, no mientras que él no quiera asesinarle.

- Puede que tengas razón, Ky… Puede que tengas razón.


	9. VIII Enfrentamiento

**VIII.**

**Enfrentamiento.**

- ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas, Butters?! – preguntó Stephen muy alterado - ¡Hace más de dos horas que debiste estar en casa!

- ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! – añadió Linda.

- Estaba en la casa de mi amigo Trent. De hecho, te envié un mensaje diciéndote que iba a llegar tarde, papá – se defendió Butters con frialdad y tranquilidad.

- ¡No me mientas, caballerito! – replicó su padre.

- No te estoy mintiendo, papá. Aquí está la prueba.

Dicho eso, Butters sacó su celular y, tras buscar el mensaje, se lo mostró a sus padres. Stephen se quedó perplejo al ver que efectivamente el muchacho tenía razón: Ahí estaba el mentado mensaje enviado justamente a la una de la tarde, justamente una hora antes de la salida. El hombre enseguida buscó su celular, el cual estaba en la mesa de la sala conectado a la corriente y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de algunos celulares y el mensaje del chico.

Volviéndose hacia su hijo, quien lo miraba con cierto brillo de desafío en los ojos, y le dijo:

- Cielos… Creo que debería de ir a que reparen este celular. Sinceramente no escuché el tono del mensaje…

- Bien – decía el muchacho mientras empezaba a subir hacia su habitación -… Tomaré un baño y me iré al trabajo.

- ¿No vas a almorzar aquí? – inquirió Linda.

- No, madre. Lo siento.

- Está bien, hijo. Te prepararé un sándwich para que lleves.

- Ok.

Cuando Butters subió a su habitación, Linda se volvió hacia Stephen y, con cara de pocos amigos, le espetó:

- Supongo que ahora estarás feliz de que nuestro hijo esté muy molesto con los dos, Stephen.

- Yo no lo vi molesto, Linda.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil! ¡Estabas ocupado reclamándole!

- Cariño, por favor… No empieces de nuevo.

- ¡Por supuesto que empezaré de nuevo! Nuestro hijo quiere espacio, Stephen. _Su_ espacio. ¿O acaso crees que yo no me doy cuenta de cuándo él no quiere sacar lo que tiene adentro y expresar su molestia sin correr el riesgo de ser castigado? ¡Por Dios, Stephen, él ya no es un niño!

- ¡Sé que Butters ya no es un niño, Linda!

- ¡¿Y entonces?! Stephen, Butters está estudiando y trabajando duro para obtener su título de médico. No me parece justo para él que vengas y le reclames una nimiedad como llegar tarde a casa. Creo que él está ya lo bastante grandecito como para que estemos detrás de él.

- Pero mientras que él viva en esta casa, tendrá que acatar nuestras reglas, Linda. ¡Es por su bien!

- ¿Por su bien o por el tuyo?

Stephen estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Linda le interrumpió diciéndole:

- Stephen, Butters hablaba en serio eso de mudarse a Denver. Tal vez sea lo mejor para él que se vaya, ya que así no estaría gastando mucho en gasolina en ir y regresar de la escuela a la casa o al trabajo… Tal vez sea la mejor decisión que haya tomado en su vida.

Concluyendo con el asunto, la rubia se retiró a hacer sus quehaceres mientras que Stephen, muy pensativo, se fue al garaje a hacer un poco de limpieza.

**_&%&%&_**

Eran las 8 de la noche en South Park. En el hogar de los Stotch había un ambiente tenso; los tres miembros de la familia estaban cenando chocolate caliente y galletas como siempre solían hacerlo.

Stephen observaba discretamente a su hijo, quien parecía estar reflexionando sobre quién sabe qué asunto. Linda, por su parte, observaba a ambos varones con la expectativa de que no hubiera algún enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, aunque nunca hubo una pelea entre ellos, no que ella recordara.

- Encontré un departamento en Denver – anunció el joven Stotch mientras bebía su chocolate caliente.

Linda y Stephen se quedaron helados del asombro, especialmente Linda, quien, con una sonrisa nada relajada, exclamó:

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Oh, Butters! ¡Eso está muy bien! ¿En dónde es?

- En el centro de Denver, justamente cerca de la escuela y del trabajo.

- Me alegro mucho de que hallaras un lugar en dónde quedarte, hijo.

- ¿Lo están rentando o lo están vendiendo? – preguntó Stephen con cierta incomodidad.

- Rentando. 500 dólares al mes.

- ¡¿500 dólares?!

- Stephen…- susurró la mujer.

- ¡Eso es un robo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en rentar un departamento tan caro habiendo otros más económicos?!

- Sucede que ese departamento lo voy a compartir con otros dos chicos, ambos compañeros de la escuela – replicaba el joven al terminar de beber su chocolate -. Entre todos pagaremos la renta, si es eso lo que te preocupa, papá. Cada quién daría 170 dólares y cooperaría para los gastos de la luz, teléfono y agua.

- Lo dices como si ya hubieras llegado a un acuerdo con esos compañeros tuyos.

- De hecho… Lo hice. Llegué a un acuerdo con ellos. Voy a mudarme el sábado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – alzó la voz el patriarca de la familia muy alterado al momento de levantarse intempestivamente.

- Butters – intervino su madre en un iintento de calmar las cosas -… ¿Y-ya viste el estado actual de ese departamento? Digo, por si l-las moscas, tú sabes…

- Ya lo hice. Y tiene un poco más de espacio que la planta baja de la casa; tiene sala, baño, comedor y cocina.

- ¡¿Por qué carajo lo hiciste sin consultarme?! – interrumpió Stephen.

- ¡Stephen, por favor! – exclamó Linda muy aterrorizada al ver a su esposo en pleno estado de furia.

Leo se incorporó de la mesa con la mirada fija en la de su padre y, con un destello desafiante, le replicó:

- ¿Por qué debo pedirte consulta para conseguir un lugar en donde vivir? Que yo recuerde, tú mismo me dijiste que cuando estuviera en la Universidad, que buscara en dónde irme a vivir en lo que estudio y trabajo.

- Pero no tan pronto.

- Papá, hablemos claro: Estoy trabajando duro para conseguir el dinero necesario para ahorrar y pagar MIS gustos, MIS necesidades y hasta MIS diversiones sin tener que recurrir a ti o a mi mamá. ¿No fuiste tú el primero en decirme que ya era hora de que trabaje para "hacerme hombre"? Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo: Tengo 20 años recién cumplidos, estoy estudiando el primer año de la carrera de medicina y estoy trabajando duro hasta el desgaste para poder sostenerme… SIN tu jodida ayuda.

Stephen tembló del enojo al ver cómo su hijo lo encaraba de una manera que jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo hiciera. El chico ya no era el Butters sumiso que obedecía sin rechistar cualquier orden suya o de su esposa; el Butters que tenía enfrente era más asertivo y mucho más desafiante de lo que podía esperar. Se había convertido en un muchacho desobediente, indomable, temerario a la hora de entablar una discusión fresca con él o con su madre.

Lo que le pasó a los 10 años, cuando fue su rito de iniciación hawaiiano, no era nada comparado con esa actitud de hombre combatiente y decidido a rajarle la cara si la ocasión lo requiriera que tenía.

Butters, por su parte, sintió por un momento las ganas de romperle la cara a su propio padre, eso si no fuera porque su abuelo le hubiera pedido que controlara esas ansias de hacerle pagar por los 20 años de sufrimiento que tuvo desde siempre. No obstante, tuvo que reconocer que se sentía bien encarar a su padre luego de ser un individuo agachón durante su niñez y buena parte de la adolescencia.

Mientras más pronto se fuera de esa casa, más pronto sería libre de su autoridad para siempre… Aunque eso significara el hecho de decirle a su padre la verdad de que él no estaba estudiando medicina, sino Etnomusicología, una carrera que disfrutaba mucho y que le llenaba la vida de relax.

- Está bien – dijo Stephen finalmente -. Estás en tu derecho de mudarte de casa para ahorrar en gasolina, pero… El auto se queda aquí.

- ¡Stephen! – exclamó Linda.

- Bien – replicó Leopold -. Te devolveré las llaves ahora mismo.

El castaño no supo qué responder ante aquellas palabras inesperadas mientras que Linda, harta de la tensión entre ambos, se interpuso y le reclamó a su marido:

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a quitarle el auto a nuestro hijo?!

- Linda…

- ¡Esto ya está fuera de control, Stephen! ¡Está fuera de control!

Volviéndose a su hijo, le dijo:

- Te quedarás con el auto. Así no tendrás tanto lío en levantarte e irte a la escuela o al trabajo en la ciudad. Considéralo como… Como un regalo de despedida.

Leo, sorprendido ante aquella actitud por parte de su madre, sonrió y le dijo:

- Gracias, madre.

- De nada, hijo, de nada… Ahora, por favor… Ve a tu habitación y descansa… Tu padre y yo tenemos qué discutir esto.

- Ok…

Dicho eso, el joven rubio se retiró a sus habitaciones, dejando solos a Stephen y a Linda, quienes se encararon frente a frente.

- Linda – dijo Stephen muy consternado -… ¿Qué…?

- Stephen, esto se acabó – le interrumpió la mujer -. Se acabó.

- Cariño…

- Nuestro hijo tomó una decisión sumamente importante en su vida, ¿y tú se lo recriminas como si necesitara de nuestro permiso para hacerlo? Realmente esa maldita cosumbre de castigarle te está afectando.

- ¡Pero él debió habernos dicho algo desde el principio! ¡Somos una familia!

- ¿Una familia? No, Stephen. No somos una familia… Una familia normal, por decirlo así. Nuestro hijo quería que fuéramos eso… Y le fallamos. Al menos tiene el derecho de irse de esta casa sin que nada ni nadie le detenga.

- Linda, ¡por favor! ¡Razona!

- No… Razona tú. Tú, que eres el patriarca de la familia... Y comprenderás que esto... ¡Esto! Es lo mejor para él. Buenas noches... Stephen.

Dicho eso, la mujer se retiró de su presencia y subió por las escaleras. Stephen, por su parte, chirrió los dientes del coraje al ver que su esposa, por primera vez en su vida, se puso del lado de Leopold.


	10. IX Vientos de cambio

**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo y corto capítulo de este fic de Assassin's Creed x South Park._**

**_Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Les recomiendo escuchar la melodía "Connor's life", del BSO de ACIII, cuyo link de Youtube les dejo por acá:_**

**_watch?v=6Nna4FJH_fw_**

**_Esa rola me inspira mucho para imaginarme muchas cosas respecto a Butters y Tintin XD. Es muy bella, se los aseguro ;-)._**

* * *

**IX.**

**Vientos de cambio.**

Asentando su taza de café en la mesa, Leo miró con seriedad a Trent y a Ralph. Éste último, un tanto sorprendido por el relato que acababa de escuchar por parte del rubio, le dijo:

- Vaya… Si tu viejo se puso así porque no le dijiste que ibas a compartir departamento con tus supuestos compañeros de clase, o sea nosotros… ¿Cómo se pondría cuando se entere, si es que llegara a enterarse, de que eres su propio enemigo?

- El cómo reaccione ante ese aspecto no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo, Ralph – replicó el joven -. Es más, ya no me preocupa que él intente matarme.

- Leo – intervino Trent -, aunque te duela, aunque te disguste… Más bien, aunque nos disguste, porque hasta eso, somos familia, pero… Él es tu padre y como tal no debería de intentar matarte. Digo, sería un gusto para mí dejarle malherido por ser un cabrón contigo, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que exista una relación de sangre entre ustedes.

- Por favor, Trent… Sabes bien que si él nunca se ha tentado el corazón en venderme a esa puta de Paris Hilton, jamás lo hará cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarme a él.

- Bueno, por un lado tienes razón – comentó Ralph -. El tipo nunca ha tenido las suficientes pelotas como para sacarte de algún apuro tremendo y siempre te ha dejado a la bendición de Dios. De todos modos, él es tu padre y, lo quiera o no, debe de aprender a aceptar las cosas como son y no que intente asesinarte por eso.

Leo se volvió hacia la ventana para contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad en la que vivirá durante cierto tiempo.

**_&%&%&_**

- No puedes hacer nada para detener a tu hijo, Stephen – comentaba Randy mientras bebía una botella de cerveza -. Stan, Kenny y Kyle se mudaron a Denver hace apenas unos meses. Ya son unos hombres, que ellos mismos se defiendan en la vida.

- Pero me parece muy caro pagar 500 dólares de renta – protestó Stephen -. Aún siquiera lo comparte con otros dos compañeros suyos, son gastos que dudo mucho que pueda cubrir.

- Tú siempre has dudado de la capacidad de tu hijo para sobrevivir, Stotch – intervino Stuart -. Siempre lo has dudado a pesar de que te ha demostrado miles de veces la asombrosa capacidad de sobrellevar las cosas.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso, Stuart? – inquirió Stephen, quien se había enojado repentinamente ante el comentario sugerente del señor McCormick.

Éste simplemente bebió su cerveza y, sin pelos en la lengua, le respondió:

- Lo que te estoy diciendo es que yo, a pesar de ser un alcohólico empedernido y violento, trato mejor a mis hijos de lo que tú serías capaz. En pocas palabras: Nunca fuiste un buen padre.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – exclamó Stephen mientras intentaba abalanzarse encima de Stuart.

Durante un buen rato forcejeó con Randy y con Gerald hasta que se calmó. Stuart, por su parte, bebió otra botella de cerveza y añadió:

- Todos en este condado saben que siempre le has dado lata a tu hijo, Stotch. Por eso tu hijo terminó por explotar. No es por ofenderte, pero te estoy diciendo lo que no quieres ver.

- ¡Oh, sí, claro! ¿Y me lo dice el tipo más alcohólico de todo South Park? ¡Je! ¡Tú ni siquiera eres un padre modelo!

- Pero al menos trato a mis hijos mejor cuando estoy sobrio.

- Ja…

- Los trato mejor porque los quiero, no porque se me inchan los testículos como siempre sucede contigo. ¡Y ellos, aunque no lo creas, me lo agradecen! No importa cuántas veces me la pase agarrándome a golpes con Carol estando ellos o no al frente, pero aún así permanecemos juntos, aún así los hemos sacado adelante y al menos intentan no seguir mis pasos. Y eso, Stephen, es algo que tu hijo también lo está haciendo: El no seguir con tu sistema de crianza.

Al terminar de hablar, el señor McCormick dejó el bar. Stephen, por su parte, se zafó del agarre de sus amigos y se sentó en la barra… Con la triste reflexión del hombre más pobre del condado resonando en su mente.

**_&%&%&_**

Linda observaba el álbum de fotos de la familia.

En varias de esas fotos estaban ella y Stephen en Hawaii, el lugar en donde ella vivía antes de casarse y mudarse a South Park, en donde nacería Leopold, su único hijo. Después observó una foto de los tres juntos en sus vacaciones a Aspen; Leopold tenía en ese entonces 6 años, y justo en esa edad empezaban a ser más frecuentes los castigos que Stephen le imponía.

Cerró el álbum y levantó la vista hacia el hermoso grabado que se encontraba en el fondo del ropero de su hijo, el grabado de la insignia de los Asesinos.

Un dolor en el pecho irrumpió de repente ese minuto de paz y calma, un dolor que, para ella, era una mala señal. Preferiría pensar que ese dolor era producto del estrés, pero ella, como la mujer instintiva que era, sabía que ese dolor no era otro que la terrible impresión de que ya no volvería a ver a su hijo en lo que le restaba de vida... Que su hijo, como Asesino, podría morir en cualquier momento sin que ella lo supiera, sin tan siquiera decirle un último adiós.

Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos, obligándole a llevarse una mano al pecho y poder sollozar en silencio.

No era nada fácil para ella poder dormir con el pensamiento de que su niño estuviera afuera, en medio de una gresca que involucraba balas, cuchillas y muerte; no era nada fácil para ella tener el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento alguien de la Hermandad apareciera una noche en la ventana y le dijera que había fallecido en acción.

Definitivamente no era nada fácil para ella cargar con el peso de ser la madre de un Asesino, de ser la madre de un combatiente de la libertad del hombre, de ser la madre de un futuro hombre muerto.


	11. X Memorias de Tintin parte XIII

**X.**

**Memorias de Tintin parte XIII:**

**Armería de la muerte.**

_**Iniciando**_ _**sincronización de memorias genéticas… Listo.**_

_**Iniciando bases de datos…Listo.**_

_**Iniciando adormilamiento del sujeto L.M… Listo…**_

_**Iniciando secuencia de memoria genética número 12...**_

_**Listo.**_

* * *

_Bucarest, Rumania, septiembre de 1928._

_Tintin acechaba con sigilo las actividades de aquél granero habilitado como armería que se ubicaba a pocos metros del árbol en donde se encontraba trepado._

_Tras dos meses de recolectar información sobre el paradero de lo que podría ser una de las numerosas armerías templarias esparcidas por el globo, el joven Asesino se encontraba frente a la Matriz, el lugar donde se controlaba la producción de nuevas armas de destrucción masiva por las que naciones como Alemania y Japón pagarían hasta con las vidas de sus habitantes._

_Esperaba instrucciones de Vladimir Onegin, el líder de los Asesinos rumanos, pero para el belgorrumano esas instrucciones valían una mierda en esos momentos de vital importancia. Estando acostumbrado a entrar en acción sin duda alguna, el muchacho decidió una vez más infiltrarse en aquél lugar de seguridad inexpugnable para ver la forma de destruirla y ganar tiempo a sus hermanos de la Orden de localizar y descentralizar a las demás._

_No obstante, alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos con estas palabras:_

_- Si piensas infiltrarte en ese lugar sin esperar mis instrucciones, muchacho, será mejor que lo hagas dos veces._

_Volviéndose hacia su interlocutor, replicó:_

_- Atendería a tus instrucciones si no fuera porque han pasado quince minutos del tiempo señalado en que tu contacto debería emitir una señal para infiltrarnos, Vlad._

_El líder rumano, negando con la cabeza, añadió:_

_- Sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo indomable de siempre, Valentine._

_- Y tú el mismo infeliz de siempre._

_Vladimir se echó a reír._

_Conocía a Valentine desde que éste era un niño, puesto que había sido uno de sus tutores en el orfanatorio y uno de los pocos que conocía muy bien su naturaleza y temperamento. De hecho, consideraba al joven Asesino como alguien indomable, terco, necio, eficiente, inteligente y muy dado a entrar y salir de situaciones de peligro de manera instintiva. Esas cualidades eran lo que más apreciaba en la persona del chico._

_El reportero, por su parte, no podía evitar pensar en lo poco que había cambiado Onegin a pesar de que había dejado el orfanato hace cuatro años. Parecía ser que el líder de los Asesinos Rumanos había aligerado un poco su severidad, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un tremendo cabrón para con todo el mundo. Muy a pesar de ese detalle, Tintin apreciaba mucho a Onegin por haber sido el único, aparte de Masha y de Pavlov, que le había dado consejos cuando más lo necesitaba._

_Presintiendo que algo andaba mal, el joven decidió bajarse del árbol._

_- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Vladimir._

_Con una sonrisa, le respondió:_

_- A causar desastres._

_- ¡Valentine!_

_- ¡No hay tiempo qué perder! Algo anda mal, Vlad, lo presiento. Lo mejor sería que ustedes esperaran aquí hasta que yo encienda la fogata._

_Sin decir más, el chico se encaminó hacia el lugar con la precaución de evitar ser visto por los guardias muy a pesar de las objeciones de Onegin._

_Estando cerca, el joven empezó a hacer toda clase de distracciones lanzando piedras a la nada; uno de los guardias, guiado por su curiosidad y por su sentido de alerta, se dirigió al lugar donde se producía el ruido. Al ser avistado por el Asesino, éste lanzó un dardo de cuerda, un arma creada por el Maestro Asesino Connor Kenway durante la Revolución Americana, al cuello de su enemigo y ahorcarlo._

_Los demás guardias, al ver que su compañero no regresaba, fueron uno a uno a buscarle, aunque lo único que encontrarían ahí era a la mismísima muerte._

_Onegin, observando toda la acción desde su escondite en las ramas, sonrió orgulloso._

_El chico realmente sabía bien cómo eran las reglas del juego; sabía abrirse paso entre los enemigos sin que éstos supieran qué fue lo que les golpeó. Uno de sus subordinados, quien también observaba la acción de Tintin, comentó:_

_- Me gustaría ser como él._

_Onegin, volviéndose hacia su subordinado, replicó:_

_- Con uno es suficiente, chico._

_Mientras, Tintin empezaba a trepar las paredes del ala norte luego de tomarse la molestia de matar a cuanto pobre infeliz llegara a su trampa. Estando en la cima de la pared, el Asesino observó con atención el panorama._

_Era una típica armería cualquiera; hombres, mujeres y hasta niños entraban y salían del lugar con las piezas fabricadas y con sus moldes creados. En ambos lados de la entrada vigilaban dos hombres de mirada severa con metralletas mientras que otros tres más vigilaban desde la azotea el movimiento de los trabajadores._

_Analizando las cosas, infiltrarse en la fábrica iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que pensaba. Aprovechando que estaba cerca un carro de heno, el chico caminó hacia allá y entró de un salto en su improvisado escondite._

_Por suerte, uno de los guardias pasaba justamente por su escondite; esperando a que esté más cerca, sacó su hoja oculta y, en fracciones de segundo, salió, le tapó la boca al guardia y le dio muerte de manera instantánea al mismo tiempo que lo metía al carro._

_Minutos después, el joven salió como si nada del carro y se encaminó hacia la entrada disfrazado de guardia._

_Entró sin problemas._

_- Ahora a buscar a Tesla – murmuró el muchacho mientras se dirigía al área de producción en donde se supone se hallaba el tal Tesla._

_El área de producción estaba llena de hombres y mujeres revisando que cada pieza esté en su lugar mientras que los niños trasladaban todo a unas cajas de madera que estaban selladas con la insignia de la hoz y el yunque._

_Mezclándose entre ellos, el hombre se puso a buscar al mentado sujeto sin éxito. _

_- Maldición… - murmuró. _

_Algo estaba mal, definitivamente algo andaba mal._

_Pensando con rapidez, decidió ir hacia la azotea para eliminar a los guardias y encender la improvisada fogata para dar la señal a sus compañeros. No obstante, hubo un contratiempo en el momento en que se dirigía hacia allá._

_Un guardia estaba abofeteando a una de las trabajadoras, quien se defendía como podía. El tipo intentó rasgar sus ropas diciéndole:_

_- ¡Más te valga que te dejes, puta! ¡Tu hija sufrirá las consecuencias si no haces lo que te digo!_

_- ¡No! – exclamaba la mujer._

_Tintin, indignado, sacó su hoja oculta y, tras acercarse sigilosamente al asqueroso sujeto, se le abalanzó encima y le atravesó el cuchillo en el cuello, dando como resultado a que el sujeto en cuestión caiga al suelo sin vida._

_Volviéndose hacia la mujer, el Asesino le preguntó:_

_- ¿Está bien?_

_- S-sí – respondió la chica muy asustada._

_- Bien, porque necesitaré su ayuda, señora. Busco a Tesla Cordovedyi. ¿Le ha visto?_

_La mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos, le señaló con el dedo a algún punto del pasillo, justamente en el rincón. Tintin se volvió hacia donde apuntaba la mujer y murmuró: _

_- ¡Tesla! _

_Ahí, en ese mismo rincón, se hallaba el cadáver del pobre individuo en medio de un charco de sangre. Acercándose hacia el muerto, tomó una de sus manos y le dijo en voz baja:_

_- Odihnește-te în pace, frate (Descansa en paz, hermano)._

_Incorporándose, se volvió hacia la mujer, quien, con mucho miedo, intentó explicar:_

_- T-trató de defenderme c-cuando ese cerdo i-intentaba v-violarme… P-pero… P-pero… _

_- Shhh- le interrumpió Tintin mientras abrazaba a la asustada mujer -… No se preocupe. Está a salvo ahora._

_- ¡Mi hija! – exclamó la señora muy asustada - ¡Debo ir por mi hija!_

_- ¿Dónde está? Puedo ir por ella._

_- ¡Mamá! – exclamó una vocecita._

_- ¡Rita! – exclamó la mujer, quien corrió al encuentro de una niñita rubia de unos 9 ó 10 años de edad y la abrazó- ¡Oh, Rita! ¿Estás bien?_

_- Sí, mamá. ¿Y el tío Tesla?_

_La mujer no supo qué responderle mientras que Tintin, quien había tapado con una manta el cuerpo del fallecido, se dirigió a la mujer y le dijo:_

_- Señora, usted y su hija deben de tratar de sacar a todos los que puedan de esta fábrica._

_- ¿P-pero por qué? – inquirió la mujer._

_- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, salvo que usted me indique por dónde puedo llegar a la azotea._

_- Yo le guiaré – se ofreció la niña._

_- ¡Rita! – exclamó la mujer._

_- Sólo dime por dónde e iré, pequeña – replicó el chico con una sonrisa._

_- Por aquí._

_Dicho eso, la niña se separó de su madre y se marchó con Tintin detrás de ella. No tardaron mucho en hallar las escaleras, en donde Rita se detuvo y le dijo:_

_- Estas son. Le llevarán hacia la azotea, aunque le diré que ahí arriba hay guardias._

_- Lo sé. Gracias. Ahora, ve con tu madre y sal de aquí. ¡De prisa!_

_La niña asintió y se marchó._

_Tintin, por su parte, subió por las escaleras con sigilo. A pocos metros de emerger, vio que uno de los guardias estaba a punto de virarse, por lo que decidió sacar una daga y lanzársela. El tipo, al sentir que algo se le enterraba en la espalda, cayó de bruces al vacío ante la mirada de sus dos compañeros, quienes corrieron a ver qué le había pasado._

_El Asesino aprovechó esa distracción para acercárseles y, de una sola vez, les clavó las cuchillas en sus espaldas y los empujó hacia adelante._

_- Listo – dijo el chico -. Ahora, a encender la fogata._

_Dicho eso, el muchacho corrió hacia la improvisada fogata que Tesla había escondido muy bien detrás de la puerta y la armó para encenderla con las piedras._

_Onegin, quien poco a poco se acercaba a la fábrica, al ver la fogata, exclamó:_

_- ¡Ya es el momento, señores! ¡Vamos!_

_Los Asesinos corrieron hacia la entrada, de la cual salía mucha gente corriendo con niños en brazos sin que algunos de los guardias que aún quedaban vivos pudieran hacer algo._

_- ¡Asesinos! – exclamó uno de ellos al ver entrar a Onegin y sus hombres._

_El líder rumano, con mano rápida, lanzó varias dagas contra los guardias que se acercaban hacia ellos, iniciando así la carnicería._

_Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la fábrica, Tintin irrumpió en la oficina central en donde, según había dicho Tesla días atrás, podrían estar los planos del nuevo armamento en construcción. La oficina estaba vacía por suerte, aunque tenía poco tiempo para buscar y encontrar aquellos planos antes de que Onegin incendiara el lugar y que llegaran más refuerzos Templarios._

_- ¡Oye! – exclamó un hombre, quien intempestivamente acababa de entrar con un arma en sus manos - ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!_

_Tintin se volvió y sacó enseguida su hoja oculta; no obstante, el hombre del arma gimió de dolor al sentir que alguien le había pateado el tobillo. Furioso, el tipo armado se volvió hacia Rita, quien le había seguido hacia la oficina._

_- ¡Maldita mocosa!_

_- ¡Aléjate de esa niña, grandulón! – exclamaba Tintin al abalanzarse encima._

_Rita se quedó paralizada por el miedo y por ver a ambos pelear y forcejear._

_- ¡Rita, huye!- exclamaba el Asesino mientras sacaba su hoja oculta - ¡Vete!_

_Pero la niña no huyó. Al contrario, ella tomó una vara de madera y empezó a pegarle al hombre como pudo. El grandulón abofeteó a Rita, mandándola a volar hacia un lado de un armario; no obstante, empezó a dejar de moverse cuando sintió que algo se hundía en el cuello, del cual ya estaba saliendo sangre en grandes cantidades._

_Tintin se quitó de encima y de una patada mandó al hombre hacia la salida de la oficina. Luego se volvió hacia Rita, quien se había levantado con trabajo y le recriminó:_

_- ¡¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡Casi mueres por tu imprudencia!_

_- L-lo siento… M-me separé de mi mamá y-y le v-vi entrar aquí…_

_- Eso no importa ahora, Rita. Tenemos que salir de aqu-_

_Se escuchó una explosión proveniente del otro lado de la fábrica, indicándole que ya era hora de retirarse._

_Iba a tomar a Rita e irse del lugar, pero ésta le dijo:_

_- ¡Espere!_

_Abrió el armario y le dijo:_

_- Aquí hay algunos planos de armas. Escuché a mi tío decir que esos planos eran peligrosos en las manos de la gente mala. _

_El Asesino se sorprendió._

_- ¿Tesla era tu tío?_

_La niña asintió._

_Tintin, sin dudar, tomó una de las carpetas, justamente la que decía "confidencial" y la abrió para echar una hojeada rápida._

_- ¡Bien hecho, Tesla! – exclamó el chico en voz baja al verificar que esos eran los planos que buscaba a juzgar por los diseños._

_Tomó la carpeta, la guardó en su saco y, con Rita entre brazos, salió de la oficina en medio del fuego que empezaba a encenderse. Tras sortear varios obstáculos, Tintin vio una ventana._

_- Rita, tápate los ojos. Vamos a saltar por la ventana- le dijo a la niña, quien asintió asustada._

_Mientras tanto, en las afueras, Onegin empezó a preocuparse al ver que Tintin no había salido del lugar. Estuvo a punto de enviar a sus hombres a por él cuando vio lo impensable: La fábrica explotó… Pero con Tintin saltando justo a tiempo en medio de los cristales de la ventana._

_- ¡Léroux! – exclamó el hombre al verle aterrizar a su compañero en el río._

_Tintin y Rita emergieron de las aguas y nadaron hacia la orilla. La madre de Rita, quien estaba desesperada por encontrar a su hija, fue la primera en llegar seguida de Onegin._

_- ¡Rita! – exclamaba la mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija luego de recibirla en sus brazos._

_- ¡Mamá! – replicaba la niña._

_- ¡Rita, niña loca! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_

_- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió el líder Asesino mientras que Tintin se exprimía la ropa._

_- Sí – respondió Tintin -… Por suerte, hallé lo que estábamos buscando._

_- Me diste un susto de muerte, muchacho. _

_- Pero al menos estoy vivo… Y todo gracias a Rita._

_La aludida se volvió mientras que Tintin, sonriente, se desprende uno de sus brazaletes y, entregándoselo, le dijo:_

_- Eres muy valiente, Rita._

_Y, acariciándole la cabeza, añadió:_

_- Algún día ayudarás a mucha gente… Pero por ahora, tú y tu mamá deben irse de aquí._

_- Y lo haremos – replicó la mujer-. Ven, Rita. Vámonos a casa._

_- Sí, mamá… Adiós._

_El Asesino la despidió mientras que Onegin, dándole una palmada en la espalda, le dijo:_

_- Larguémonos de aquí antes de que lleguen algunos curiosos._

_- Sí… Vámonos._

_Dicho eso, ambos hombres se marcharon del lugar._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_**Sincronización 100% completada.**_


	12. XI Memorias de Tintin parte XIV

**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic... En donde morirá un individuo cercano a Tintin... Sé que es muy corto este capi, pero les prometo que a partir de aquí la cosa se pondrá buena ;-)._**

**_¡Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

**XI.**

**Memorias de Tintin parte XIV:**

**Tumba familiar.**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética de memoria número 13 de L.M… Listo.**_

_**&%&%&**_

_Bucarest, Rumania._

_Tintin y Onegin llegaron a uno de los escondites de la Hermandad ubicado cerca de la Piata Amtei, uno de los mercados más grandes de Europa. No obstante, el recibimiento dentro del lugar les cayó como agua fría, ya que Fédor Argéi, mano derecha de Onegin, comunicó a ambos Asesinos con tristeza:_

_- Tintin, señor… El Mentor está mortalmente herido._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambos hombres._

_- ¡¿Dónde está?! – inquirió el joven belgorrumano muy angustiado._

_- Ahí, en los aposentos._

_Tintin se dirigió hacia las habitaciones en donde se hallaba su tío, quien en esos momentos se encuentra en medio de un combate entre la vida y la muerte gracias a una herida en el costado causada por una daga que contenía un poderoso veneno que lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente._

_- ¡Tío! – exclamaba el joven reportero al verle en tan deplorable estado._

_- V-Valentine…_

_- ¡Tío!_

_El joven Asesino se acercó al hombre y, con la intención de darle ánimos, exclamó mientras le tomaba la mano:_

_- ¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Te atenderemos esa herida lo mejor posible!_

_- V-Valentine… Mu-muchacho… _

_- ¡Traigan a un doctor!_

_- Vino uno hace unos momentos – explicó Fédor -… Y dijo que ya no hay nada qué hacer._

_- ¡¿Cómo que no hay nada qué hacer?! – exclamó el joven muy alterado._

_- La daga estaba envenenada, Valentine._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Volviéndose hacia su tío, a quien le sostenía la mano con fuerza, le preguntó con la voz a punto de quebrarse:_

_- ¿Q-quién te hizo esto, tío? ¿Quién es el traidor? ¡Lo mataré por esto!_

_- Litvak… L-Litvak…_

_- ¿Litvak?_

_- Anatole Litvak … Uno de los nuestros… Él fue el que m-me hizo est-._

_El hombre gimió de dolor mientras que Tintin, sintiéndose impotente, se volvió hacia Onegin y Argéi, y, con la ira en la voz, exigió:_

_- ¡¿Dónde está ese infeliz de Litvak?!_

_- Escapó de aquí en un auto– respondió Fédor -. Estábamos regresando de una misión cuando ese infeliz sacó una daga y deliberadamente la clavó en el costado a tu tío. _

_- ¡¿Y por qué no fueron tras él?! – exclamó Onegin muy furioso- ¡Lo hubieran cogido y retenido aquí para que se le interrogue!_

_- Hicimos lo que pudimos, señor, pero el hijo de perra ya lo tenía todo contemplado._

_- ¡Maldición! ¡Y pensar que lo había entrenado y querido como a un hijo! ¡Él, uno de mis mejores hombres cometiendo la más infame de las traiciones! _

_Volviéndose hacia Tintin, añadió:_

_- Ten por seguro que buscaremos a ese perro y lo mataremos, Valentine. Tenéis mi palabra y su cabeza._

_- N-No – susurró Pavlov cada vez más débil -… N-no lo m-matéis… _

_- Mentor… Él es un traidor…_

_- P-pero l-la venganza… L-la venganza… N-no… Es e-el camino…_

_- ¡Resiste, tío! ¡Por favor, te necesitamos! ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Tío!_

_- V-Valentine… C-cuídate mucho…_

_- No…_

_- S-sé que serás… E-el mejor…_

_- Tío, no… Por favor…_

_- T-tus padres… Estarán muy orgullosos de ti…_

_- ¡Tío!_

_- Adiós… Mi pequeño războinic (guerrero)…_

_Exhalando el último aliento, Nikolai Pavlov, el que fuera el Mentor de los Asesinos, falleció sosteniendo la mano de Tintin, el único familiar que le quedaba en vida… Y quien en esos momentos estalló en lágrimas de dolor y era retenido por Onegin y por Fédor._

_- ¡NO! – exclamaba - ¡TÍO! ¡NO!_

_En los pasillos del escondite se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor del joven Asesino. Incluso los Aprendices y los Asesinos que estaban en el lugar, al comprender por los gritos del joven que el líder había fallecido, empezaron a hacer luto en el corazón y en el alma._

_**&%&%&**  
_

_Los bosques nevados de Targoviste siempre había sido el lugar favorito de Tintin. Sus abedules ofrecían a todo aquél que visitara aquellos misteriosos bosques una atmósfera llena de misterio y hasta un refugio para aquellos que quieran escapar de los avatares de Bucarest. _

_No obstante, para Tintin era algo más que un refugio._

_Resaltando en medio de la nieve y con tres rosas rojas encima de cada una, había tres piedras grises con los nombres de sus dueños grabados en cada una de ellas. El joven se inclinó delante de ellas y, tras llevar sus dedos a los labios, extendió su mano hacia cada una de las tumbas._

_Repentinamente una lágrima cae de sus mejillas hacia la nieve, una lágrima que indica el dolor de haber perdido no a uno, sino a todos los seres queridos que formaron parte de su familia alguna vez en sus 19 años de vida. _

_Siempre pensó que era huérfano de padre y madre, pero jamás supo que aquél hombre que le crió junto con tantos otros niños era su familiar, su tío, el primo de su madre. Siempre lo había visto como el hombre que lo convirtió en lo que él era, en lo que él, sin pedirlo, se había convertido tanto para bien como para mal._

_No obstante, jamás se imaginó que él nunca había sido enviado a la bendición de Dios a hacer su vida de un papalote. No, jamás de los jamases el hombre le había dejado solo ni en la más complicada de las situaciones._

_Nunca estuvo solo… Hasta el momento de su muerte._

_- Padre… Madre… Tío Nikolai… Cuánto les extraño… _

_Desvió su mirada y se incorporó para contemplar por un poco más de tiempo las únicas tumbas que se levantaban en medio del bosque. Inesperadamente, una mano se posó en su hombro al mismo que una voz conocida le decía:_

_- Lo lamento mucho, amigo mío._

_Tintin se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz y, con una sonrisa queda, le replicó:_

_- Gracias, Tchang._

_El Asesino chino abrazó a su mejor amigo y, tras separarse, le dijo:_

_- Si piensas dar caza a ese traidor, cuentas con mi apoyo._

_- Gracias, Tchang, pero… Tengo que hacer esto solo. Lo que ustedes deben hacer es buscar la manera de detener a los Templarios._

_- Es por eso que Georges me envió aquí, Tintin. Me pidió que te dijera que Litvak se dirige a Paris._

_- ¿A Paris?_

_- Sí._

_- Iré tras él, entonces…_

_- Pero antes de que vayas tras él, Georges quiere verte en Bucarest._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Pues parece ser que podría tratarse de una nueva misión… Justamente ahí mismo en Paris._

_- Bien… Iré con él. Gracias, amigo mío._

_Tchang sonrió y, con un asentamiento de cabeza, se dispuso a marcharse con el belgorrumano. Éste, no obstante, se volvió por última vez hacia las frías tumbas…_

_Y con el corazón en la mano, juró honrar el Credo en el cual había nacido y crecido y bajo el cual vive a todo momento... Y vengarse de aquél que les ha segado la vida de manera traicionera._


	13. XII Memorias de Tintin parte XV

**_Hola, mi gente!_**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que ya casi lo tenía (de nuevo) en el completo abandono! Ojalá lo disfruten mucho. _**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**XII.**

**Memorias de Tintin parte XV:**

**Limpiar el nombre (I).**

_**Iniciando secuencia genética número 14 de L.M… Listo.**_

_**%&%&%**_

_París, Francia. Octubre de 1928._

_Anatole Litvak caminaba intranquilo por las calles del barrio de La Madeleine en el distrito VIII de la capital francesa. El hombre estaba en completo estado de alerta; se detenía en varios puntos del barrio para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo._

_Procurando no ser detectado, el hombre se entremezclaba con los ingenuos ciudadanos que caminaban tranquilamente por uno de los barrios más conocidos de París. No obstante, no se había dado cuenta de que Tintin lo había detectado a pocos metros de distancia desde la mesa de una cafetería local._

_Sosteniendo fuertemente una daga debajo de las ropas de su disfraz de un viejo rico burgués, el joven Asesino se aguantaba las ganas de saltar encima del infeliz rumano que había traicionado vilmente a su tío un mes atrás. De buena gana lo mataría, pero Georges Artanne, el nuevo Mentor de la Orden, le había dado el precepto de que le sonsacara cualquier información sobre sus móviles para cometer el asesinato de Pavlov._

_Sabiendo que tenía un deber qué cumplir, el hombre esperó a que Litvak pasara de largo por la cafetería; de esa manera, él se levantaría y lo seguiría hasta atraparlo en un callejón sin salida._

_Mientras tanto, desde lo alto de la azotea de la cafetería, Michel Tremáine, el compañero del belgorumano, procuraba que Litvak pudiera descuidarse en un solo instante para que él y su contraparte pudieran cumplir la misión encomendada._

_Cuando el objetivo pasó de largo, Tremáine desvió su mirada hacia la de Tintin, quien con un asentamiento de cabeza se había levantado, pagado su cuenta y encaminarse en la misma dirección que el traidor. _

_El rumano, por su parte, se había detenido bruscamente para enfocar su mirada en todos lados. Al ver que no había señal del Asesino, suspiró con alivio._

_- Es sólo mi imaginación – murmuró mientras reiniciaba su caminata -… Gracias a Di-_

_De repente un anciano se tropezó con él._

_- Disculpe – murmuró el señor de edad ante la molestia de Litvak._

_- Viejo decrépito… ¿Qué no se fija por dónd-?_

_Paró en seco._

_Sintió que algo húmedo estaba escurriendo en su pierna izquierda; al tocar el área húmeda de sus pantalones, volvió su mano ante su vista…_

_- N-n-n…_

_Sangre._

_Alzó su mirada pálida hacia el anciano, quien lo observaba con curiosidad. Éste, acercándose disimuladamente a Litvak, le dijo con voz clara:_

_- Puedes remediar tu situación ahora mismo, Anatole._

_El aludido abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer en aquella voz al propio Tintin, quien lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia el callejón. Al aporrearle la cabeza contra la pared, Tintin le preguntó mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello:_

_- Muy bien, Litvak, maldito bastardo… ¡¿Por qué mataste a Pavlov?!_

_- L- Léroux..._

_- ¡Responde, maldito traidor! _

_- ¡No soy un traidor! – protestó Litvak con fiereza._

_- ¡¿Si matar a Pavlov no fue un acto de traición, entonces de qué es exactamente?!_

_- ¡YO NO MATÉ A PAVLOV!_

_Dicho eso, se zafó del agarre de Tintin y lo empujó hacia atrás._

_- ¡Eso lo dices para distraernos! – recriminó el Asesino con furia._

_- ¡Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad, Léroux! ¡Yo no maté a Pavlov!_

_- Entonces explica porque te fuiste de la guarida y has huido de Rumania._

_- ¡Yo no huí de Rumania!_

_- ¡Mientes!_

_- ¡Si mintiera, ¿no crees tú que ya te habría matado?!_

_Tintin miró de reojo a Litvak, quien con la voz entrecortada explicó:_

_- Sé que todos me buscan porque me creen el asesino del Mentor, pero no es así. Nunca he tenido ningún motivo para matar al hombre que me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión._

_- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí en París? – interrumpió Tremáine, quien había bajado de la azotea._

_- Trémaine – saludó Litvak._

_- Responde: ¿Por qué estás aquí en París si no es porque estás huyendo de nosotros? _

_- Yo no estoy huyendo de nadie, Trémaine… Más bien vine aquí a limpiar mi nombre._

_- ¿Cómo podemos creerte? – inquirió Tintin._

_- Simple: Porque conozco al verdadero traidor. _

_Tintin y Trémaine se miraron mutuamente mientras que Litvak, tras aclararse la garganta, añadió:_

_- ¿Qué saben de la Orden Hermética de Le Maines?_

_- Rosacruces – respondió Tintin._

_- ¿Uh? – inquirió Trémaine._

_- Los Herméticos pertenecen a una amplia rama de organizaciones secretas relacionadas con el esoterismo, el conocimiento y la espiritualidad. De hecho, ellos son uno de los principales pilares de esas sociedades secretas conocidas como Rosacruces. La Orden Hermética de Le Maines, podría decirse, es una de tantas versiones renovada de éstos. Si mal no recuerdo, Ezio Auditore los enfrentó una vez en el antiguo Templo de Pitágoras. Su objetivo es prácticamente el de obtener el conocimiento y "compartirlo" con todos, por no decir que a unos pocos._

_- Te has informado bien – replicó Litvak._

_- Es mil veces más preferible conocer aunque sea un poco a tu enemigo que no querer saber de él… Lo que nos lleva a que aún seguimos esperando tu respuesta a esto: ¿Quién es entonces el asesino del Mentor y qué relación tiene con los Herméticos?_

_- Es un Aprendiz de Asesino de origen suizo. Su nombre es Yann DeLorne._

_- DeLorne… Lo he visto una vez antes de irme a Chile. Estaba acompañado de Onegin… Si no me equivoco._

_- En ese entonces él recientemente había entrado a la Hermandad y se había convertido rápidamente en el Apendiz favorito de Onegin. Honestamente, ese infeliz me había dado mala espina desde un inicio, y más porque tiene una sorprendente habilidad con la ventriloquía que yo mismo he comprobado durante las numerosas ocasiones en que le he seguido hasta aquí por mis propios medios. _

_- ¿Qué? – inquirió Trémaine muy sorprendido - ¿Le has seguido a París?_

_- Como Léroux había dicho, es mejor conocer al enemigo aunque sea un poco… Y respecto a la razón por la cual me fui de la guarida, fue porque me avine a perseguirle hasta aquí y matarlo yo mismo para vengar a Pavlov._

_- ¿Y qué nos dices de su relación con los Herméticos? – le preguntó Tintin._

_- Él es el Líder y Mentor de ese grupo. _

_Tintin y Trémaine se quedaron sorprendidos._

_Litvak era toda una caja de sorpresas. El Asesino rumano no sólo se había tomado una tarea autoasignada de espiar a alguien que, a simple vista, era un individuo cualquiera que había probado ser un miembro fiel de la Hermandad, sino que también se había tomado la molestia de perseguirle hasta ese punto._

_Sosteniéndole la mirada a su contraparte, Tintin le dijo:_

_- Te daremos una oportunidad para probar tu inocencia, Litvak. _

_- Gracias…_

_- Si descubrimos que sólo estás intentando ganar tiempo para huir, te prometo que no tardaré en seguirte el paso y matarte._

_- Créeme que no tendrás necesidad de eso, Léroux._

_- Eso espero… ¿Sabes en dónde podría estar en estos momentos?_

_- Sí. En el interior del Café Napolitano que está en el Bulevar de Las Capuchinas del distrito de La Bourse. Ahí es donde realizan todas sus reuniones._

_- Bien. Muéstranos el camino hacia ese lugar._

_**&%&%&**_

_**Sincronización de memoria 100% completada.**_


	14. XIII Un amargo adiós

**_Otro capi más! Jejejeje... Y este capi se lo dedico por entero a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, ya que hoy es su cumpleaños._  
**

**_Ojalá te guste, Karu!_**

**_Un abrazote!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**XIII.**

**Un amargo adiós.**

* * *

Dedicado a:**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro. Feliz cumple, niña!**

* * *

Leo conducía su auto por las calles de South Park en dirección al que pronto sería su antiguo hogar. Tenía qué recoger algunas cosas que había dejado de último en la mudanza, pero sobre todo tenía que borrar la insignia de la Hermandad y recoger algunas armas que estaban guardadas en la pared de su ropero antes de que su padre o su madre dieran con ellas.

Estacionó su auto frente a la casa y observó que el auto de su padre no estaba estacionado en el lugar.

- De seguro el muy infeliz se fue a trabajar – se dijo a sí mismo mientras bajaba del auto.

**_&%&%&_**

Linda abrió el compartimento del clóset de su hijo en donde contenían las armas de Asesino para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Le había extrañado que a su hijo se le olvidara por completo llevarse las armas en el día en que se mudó a Denver, aunque pensó después que probablemente su hijo pasaría a por ellas en cualquier momento.

No sabía si Butters ya habría pensado en deshacerse de las compuertas o simplemente los dejaría así con tal de provocar a su padre, pero ella reflexionó y concluyó que lo mejor sería deshacerse de aquellas compuertas antes de que Stephen llegara a casa.

Tomó con mucho cuidado un arma y lo examinó con curiosidad; el arma era una daga de estilo otomano, probablemente un regalo de algún miembro de la facción turca. Su hoja estaba adornada con variaciones de la insignia de la Orden y el mango estaba hecho de madera de cedro con plata.

Era una hermosa obra de arte letal lo que tenía entre sus manos, de eso no había duda…

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa daga? – le inquirió de repente una voz juvenil.

Linda se sorprendió y dejó caer la daga al suelo.

- ¡Butters! – exclamó al ver que estaba su hijo en el umbral de la habitación.

El muchacho se acercó y recogió la daga; volviéndose hacia su ropero, observó que las compuertas estaban abiertas, lo que le hizo figurar una cosa…

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo sabes? – le preguntó.

La rubia, al comprender el punto a donde su hijo quería llegar, le respondió:

- Desde hace un año.

Leopold desvió su mirada mientras que Linda, intentando tocar el hombro de su hijo, añadió:

- No se lo he dicho a-a tu padre, si es que piensas lo contrario…

- No me sorprendería que lo hicieras.

- Butters… Hijo mío… Entiendo tu desconfianza hacia mí… Cr-créeme que si no lo he hecho, es porque siento que esta es la única manera de retribuir los años de sufrimiento que pasaste…

Sin decir nada, rubio abrió su mochila y empezó a guardar las armas en ella. Luego de cerrar la mochila, tomó la daga y con ella empezó a raspar las compuertas ante la mirada de una Linda hundida en las lágrimas.

En lo que hacía esa tarea, Butters no dejaba de maravillarse que ella supiera de su secreto durante todo ese tiempo, lo que podría explicar el inmenso cambio que su madre sufría para ese entonces. Pero lo que más le había maravillado era que ella nunca le dijera nada a su padre al respecto; tal vez en orden de mantener la armonía familiar o por mera reacción de culpa, ella había decidido guardar silencio y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez no podía dormir tranquila con el pendiente en su mente de que su hijo único estuviera en algún enfrentamiento.

Linda, por su parte, había ido por la escoba y el recogedor para limpiar el aserrín que dejaría el muchacho. En lo que subía por las escaleras con las cosas de limpieza, la mujer sintió que la vida se le estaría yendo de un dos por tres; sabía que en algún momento los dos se confrontarían por la situación reinante.

No podía reprocharle nada, salvo el hecho de que debería exigirle que le dijera quién lo indujo o cómo fue que supo de la existencia de los Asesinos. Sin embargo, sabía que él jamás le diría qué o quién le inició en aquél mundo cruento; más que por querella, él no se lo diría por mera protección... O porque, posiblemente, ya sabía la clase de hombre que Stephen había sido en el pasado.

Una vez terminado de recoger el aserrín en el piso, se volvió hacia su hijo y le dijo:

- Supongo… Supongo que ya te irás a Denver… P-puedes visitarnos cuand-

- No creo que tenga el tiempo suficiente para venir a verles – le espetó Leo con frialdad -. Es más… Te suplico por favor que mi padre y tú se abstengan de ir a verme en Denver, porque dudo mucho que esté en disposición para recibirles.

Dicho eso, el joven se dirigió al umbral de la habitación, pero Linda intentó detenerle diciéndole:

- Pero…

- Madre – le interrumpió -… Soy un Asesino, como bien lo sabes. Tengo la vida dividida entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre una vida normal y la vida de un Asesino. El hecho de que tú y… Mi padre vayan a visitarme de manera inesperada supondría un tremendo problema, especialmente con el hecho de que mi padre fue alguna vez de los míos.

Las últimas palabras dejaron sorprendida a Linda, quien, tras un ligero rato de silencio, pronunció:

- Entonces… Entonces conoces… C-conoces el…

- Sí. Conozco bien su pasado… Y también conozco a la familia de mi padre.

La rubia tembló del miedo y del asombro mientras que su hijo añadía:

- Desde hace tres años que visto las ropas del Asesino, madre. Tres años en donde he estado herido de muerte en más de una ocasión, en donde me han secuestrado, me han torturado y hasta me desmiembran si no fuera por mis compañeros de la Hermandad, especial por el primo – hermano de mi padre, Desmond.

- …

- Los motivos por los que me uní a la Hermandad son muchos, pero el principal era por ustedes, por todos y cada uno de ustedes, los que me han humillado hasta el cansancio, los que me han castigado de manera inmisericorde, los que se han hecho de la vista gorda durante los 17 primeros años de mi vida…

- Hijo…

Linda intentó tocar la mejilla de Leo, pero éste le retuvo la mano mientras concluía:

- Lamento… Lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de esto… Y que tal vez ya no estés durmiendo con tranquilidad a raíz de eso.

Dicho eso, el muchacho tomó una caja que estaba junto a la puerta de lo que fue su habitación y, mirando por última vez a su progenitora, le dijo:

- Hasta la vista… Madre.

La mujer se había quedado sin habla; unas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas mientras que, presa del dolor y de la tristeza, se llevaba una mano al corazón al ver que su hijo se marchaba para siempre de su vida con un adiós tan amargo como el aceite.

- Cuídate bien… Hijo mío.

_Y que Dios te proteja, Asesino._

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿Tu madre lo supo todo este tiempo y no le dijo nada a tu viejo? Vaya… Eso explica su profundo cambio de actitud – comentó Trent mientras que él y Leo observaban el amanecer desde la azotea del edificio.

- Lo sé… Tal vez ella no dijo nada porque sabía de lo que soy capaz si en algún momento el imbécil de mi viejo me enfrenta – replicó Leo con amargura.

- O tal vez, como dijo ella, quería compensarte por los años amargos de tu vida.

- ¿Puede el silencio de una pésima madre compensar 17 años de maltrato en conjunto?

- Posiblemente.

- Si así fuera, su silencio no compensaría mucho que digamos. Además, ten por seguro que en cualquier momento mi padre se enterará por su boca o por sus propios medios. Mi madre nunca ha sido buena cuando se trata de ocultar secretos a alguien de la familia.

- Cierto, pero… Creo que ella tratará de enmendar eso.

Leo miró a Trent muy sorprendido mientras que el aludido, con la tranquilidad muy propia de sí mismo, se levantó y se marchó del lugar.


	15. XIV Lazos cortados

**_Otro capi más! Ojalá les guste!_  
**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**XIV.**

**Lazos cortados.**

Linda había terminado de lavar los platos cuando Stephen llegó a la casa con algo de despensa que ella misma le había encargado que comprara. Cuando el hombre entró a la cocina para saludar a su mujer, ésta lo miró con una sonrisa triste y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Bastante bien, gracias a Dios – le contestó Stephen mientras ponía la despensa en su lugar-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Más o menos… No puedo creer que nuestro hijo se mudara de aquí tan rápido. Digo, apenas entró a la escuela de medicina y ya se nos fue de la casa.

- Sí… Lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo creer que nuestro Butters haya logrado entrar a la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Colorado… Y que se nos haya ido tan de pronto. Tal vez podamos visitarle en alguna ocasión…

- Stephen… Respecto a eso… Butters me pidió que no lo fuéramos a visitar a su departamento.

Stephen miró a Linda muy sorprendido mientras que ésta añadía:

- Hoy vino a buscar las pocas cosas que se habían quedado aquí… Y hablamos un poco al respecto. Me dijo que no quería que se le visitara porque no tendría tiempo para recibirnos…

- Pero supongo que él sí vendría aquí a vernos, ¿no es verdad?

Linda suspiró.

Sabía que Stephen se lo tomaría demasiado mal, y sin embargo estaba consciente de que si le mintiera, sería como no respetar el deseo de su hijo de no verles por al menos una temporada o… O durante toda una vida.

El Stotch, por su parte, parecía presentir instintivamente que su mujer estaba debatiéndose entre comunicarle algún asunto al respecto o abstenerse a responder su pregunta. Decidido a que su esposa se lo comunicara sin más, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Butters, Linda?

La aludida, agarrando algo de valor, le respondió:

- Él… Él no vendrá a visitarnos, Stephen. Al menos no durante un tiempo.

- ¿Y cuánto se supone que es "durante un tiempo", Linda?

- Al menos hasta que concluyera sus estudios. Realmente él… Él no me dijo más, querid-

- ¡¿Pero cómo?! – le interrumpió Stephen muy enojado - ¡¿Nuestro hijo prácticamente nos dio el esquinazo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de irse de aquí?!

- Stephen, por favor, trata de entender que él necesita su tiempo y su espacio.

- ¡¿Tiempo y espacio, Linda?! ¡Nuestro hijo prácticamente nos dio a entender que no quiere vernos más!

- Stephen…

- ¿Pero al menos te dejó la dirección de su departamento, no? ¿O ni tuvo la decencia de hacerlo?

- No, no me dejó nada.

Stephen estaba enojado y contrariado. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared al ver que su hijo, su propio hijo, había decidido cortar lazos de todo género con la familia, especialmente con él y con su madre.

Él, que recordara, lo había crecido, lo había formado para ser un hombre de bien, un hombre que sirva a su nación y que defienda las buenas costumbres. Aunque fuera con dureza, estaba consciente de haber formado a un buen hombre y un buen hijo; no obstante, el crío parecía ser que lo había mandado al carajo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y si bien había visto venir una situación parecida, nunca se había imaginado que el muchacho lo hiciera mediante el corte abrupto de comunicación entre ambas partes.

Y tal vez, o al menos sentía desde el fondo de su alma, jamás lo volverían a ver en lo que restaba de sus vidas.

**_&%&%&_**

Desde los tejados de South Park, Mysterion observaba con ojos vigilantes el panorama nocturno de la recién ascendida ciudad. Ese día no había mucho qué hacer, aunque siempre habría alguna que otra cosilla que lo mantuviera siempre ocupado. No obstante, en esa ocasión sentía el panorama diferente.

Respirando hondamente, Kenneth MCormick recapituló los acontecimientos del día.

Su padre le había comentado en el almuerzo que Stephen Stotch estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada, y la razón no era ni más ni menos que su propio hijo, quien de manera abrupta y, en su opinión, con justa razón había cortado todo lazo con todo el mundo, por no decir que con la familia en general.

En pocas palabras, nadie de la familia Stotch y LaVolpe sabía dónde vivía Butters en Denver o si realmente él vivía allá.

Sinceramente fue lo mejor que el buen Leo había hecho en su vida, de eso no cabía duda, aunque la forma en que lo había hecho no había sido la indicada. No obstante, había que darle la razón a quien la tenía, y en el caso de Leo era simplemente más por el secreto que con tanto celo Linda y Stephen le habían guardado que por cualquier otra cosa.

Lo que faltaría ahora sería que Stephen intentara averiguar por sus propios medios dónde vivía su hijo, aunque se toparía con el hecho de que Leo había tomado el camino que él mismo había desdeñado en su juventud.

Kenny tembló con tan sólo pensar en aquél choque descomunal que habría entre un padre Templario y un hijo Asesino.

Stephen tal vez tendría algunos viejos trucos de su entrenamiento como Asesino, pero no era nada comparado a las habilidades de Leo, quien sin dudarlo le sesgaría la vida…

- ¿Siempre pensando con profundidad, Asesino? – le preguntó de pronto una voz masculina.

Kenny se volvió hacia la dueña de aquella voz y, con una sonrisa, le respondió:

- ¿Y tú siempre andas observando a la gente desde las sombras, mi estimado Aprendiz?

De las sombras que cubrían la pared del cobertizo de la azotea surgió la figura de un joven de cabellos negros rizados y piel morena oscura que vestía con la indumentaria de los Asesinos. Poniéndose al lado de Kenny, le replicó:

- Sólo ando paseando por aquí, si eso responde tu pregunta.

- Je… Si sigues así de paseador, Token Black, creo que estarías listo para ser uno de los nuestros en milenios.

Token se echó a reír y añadió:

-. Kyle me tiene mucha paciencia, tal vez más de la permitida en estos asuntos, para entrenarme bien.

- Uhmmm… Es posible… Aunque te diré que deberías de poner más atención a tu entrenamiento que a estar detrás de cuánta Cortesana se te cruzara en el camino.

- No es mi culpa ser hombre.

- Sólo te estoy dando un consejo…

Ambos varones guardaron silencio durante un rato. De pronto, Token se avino a preguntar lo siguiente:

- ¿Es cierto que Leo cortó lazos con sus viejos?

- Sí… Trent me lo confirmó hace unas horas, aunque escuché por mi padre que Stephen está muy furioso por ese detalle.

- No debería, puesto que debe admitir que es su culpa y la de su esposa. Si no lo hubieran tratado como lo habían hecho desde siempre, sería otro cantar.

- Lo sé… Pero también pienso que Leo fue muy duro con ellos, sobre todo con su madre. Ella… Ella sabía de sus conexiones con la Hermandad desde hace un año y encima de eso guardó celosamente el secreto como una forma de compensar los tantos años de maltrato.

- Honestamente creo que ni con ese silencio compensaría los años de humillaciones, Ken. Se dice fácil el perdonar lo que te ha dejado marcado durante toda una vida y olvidarlo, pero no es así. Está como Kyle y el gordo de Cartman; lo que hizo la bola de grasa realmente no tenía nombre. Revolcarse con Bebe fue una tremenda traición que no se disculpa.

- Lo de esos dos es muy diferente. Lo de ellos fue amirivalidad de años, lo de Leo… Lo de Leo fue prácticamente la mitad o la cuarta parte de su vida. Al menos hay que comprenderle eso.

Kenny volvió su vista hacia el paisaje mientras que Token, con una palmada en la espalda, le dijo:

- Nos vemos en Denver, amigo.

- Igualmente. Salúdame a Kyle cuando le veas.

- Lo haré.

**_&%&%&_**

Stephen aporreó el teléfono luego de marcar varias veces al celular de su hijo sin éxito. El aparato lo mandaba a buzón de voz cada vez que marcaba el número, lo que le daba a entender que el muchacho efectivamente había cortado toda comunicación con ellos.

Eso lo llenaba de frustración, por no decir de decepción.

Muchos de sus amigos, incluyendo a Stuart McCormick, Gerald Broflovski y Randy Marsh, le habían dicho que le diera tiempo para que el chico les volviera a hablar. No obstante, para Stephen eso de darle tiempo era una patraña, ya que para él estaba más que claro y confirmado que Leopold no quería saber nada de ellos en lo que restaba de su vida.

Quién sabe si el muchacho realmente estaba estudiando medicina o les había mentido con intenciones de evadirles.

Stephen negó con la cabeza.

Él mismo había averiguado que él estaba inscrito en la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad local; incluso había visto como Butters se había empezado a desvelar en un esfuerzo por aprenderse los gruesos libros de medicina a la perfección. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, en pocas palabras.

Por esa razón era prácticamente imposible que Butters fuera capaz de llegar a ese punto de fingir que estudiara medicina para luego dedicarse a quién sabe qué. No lo creía capaz debido a que Butters nunca había sido un buen mentiroso.

- ¿Estás ocupado, Stephen? – le preguntó de repente un hombre de cabellos castaños con gafas.

- No, Jerome. ¿Qué pasa?

- Ehmmm… Bueno… E-el jefe y t-todos los compañeros de la oficina, incluyéndome, pensamos que sería mejor que te tomaras unas vacaciones.

Stephen alzó la mirada muy sorprendido y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso, Jerome?

- Verás… Muchos de aquí se enteraron de que tu hijo cortó lazos contigo y con tu mujer por algún motivo que se desconoce. Y ese asunto, bueno, vemos que te está afectando demasiado.

- Lo que concierne a mi hijo no es de su incumbencia, Jerome – replicó el hombre mientras se levantaba de un salto con lentitud -. Lo que sucedió fue una simple peleíta, eso es todo.

- Pues disculpa, Stephen, pero muchos no lo ven as-

- Me importa un bledo si lo ven así o no, Jerome. Mis problemas personales no tengo porqué mezclarlos con el trabajo.

- Pues parece ser que sí lo haces, Stotch – le interrumpió un hombre de traje elegante, quien se había acercado al escritorio de Stephen disimuladamente.

- Señor Lewis… – saludó Stephen.

- Ven conmigo, Stephen.

- P-pero, señor…

Lewis le miró con un rostro sombrío. Stephen, conociendo bien el significado de aquél rostro, suspiró y siguió a su jefe hacia su despacho.

El hombre de negocios, tras meter llave a la puerta, se sentó en el escritorio y, al hacerle la seña a Stephen de que se sentara, le comunicó estas palabras:

- Stotch, tengo entendido que tienes un grave problema con tu hijo. Un problema que te afecta más de lo que pensé que te afectaría.

- Señor Lewis, lamento mucho bajar el rendimiento de mi trabajo, si es que por eso se refiere. Realmente no acostumbro a mezclar cosas de mi hogar con el trabajo.

- No lo digo por eso, Stephen.

- …

- Mira, Stephen, yo comprendo esa clase de problemas puesto que también soy padre. He tenido un problema similar al tuyo con mi hija al irse de la casa para irse a estudiar en Londres.

- Bueno, señor, lo de su hija es muy distinto. Ella por lo menos le habla.

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo pasó para que eso sucediera, Stephen? Pasó un año entero para que ella se mantuviera en contacto con nosotros. Digo, hay jóvenes que hacen llamadas a sus familias casi todos los días o una vez por semana, pero hay otros que no lo hacen por sus estudios y por querer experimentar una vida independiente. Tal vez por eso tu chico te pidió que no lo fueran a visitar ni que le llamaran, Stephen. Es una cuestión de juventud. Ya verás que él te llamará, al menos cuando menos te lo imagines.

- Eso espero, señor… Eso espero…


	16. XV Memorias de Tintin parte XVI

_**Buen día, gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien...**_

_**Ok, señores. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic que tengo abandonado desde hace rato. Debido a que hubo un nuevo empate entre éste y el de Only You, decidí designar entonces los días sábados para actualizar este fic y los domingos para actualizar "Only You".**_

_**Sin más qué decir, les dejo con el presente episodio...**_

_**¡Saludines!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**XV.**

**Memorias de Tintin parte XVI:**

**Limpiar el nombre (II).**

_**Iniciando secuencia número 15 de T.B… Listo.**_

_París, Francia. Octubre de 1928._

_Tintin, Litvak y Trémaine entraron al Café Napolitano, uno de los lugares más concurridos y populares del Boulevar de Las Capuchinas. El lugar estaba hasta reventar de gente, por no decir que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por personas de todas las edades; Tintin observó disimuladamente bajo el disfraz de anciano judío a una bella camarera adolescente de complexión delgada, cabellos rubios claros, ojos azules ataviada con una blusa rayada de manga larga, falda plana hasta debajo de las rodillas y zapatos negros._

_Litvak, quien al parecer conocía a la camarera, se acercó a ella y, saludándola de beso en beso, le dijo:_

_- Hallo, liebe! Wie geht es Ihnen? (¡Hola, querida!, ¿cómo estás?)_

_- Sehr gut. Danke. Hat Kaffee Ort und Zeit? __(Muy bien, gracias. ¿El lugar y el café de siempre?)._

_- Ja, bitte ... Und sie sind drei Kaffeesorten. Sie sehen, ich habe Unternehmens (Sí, por favor... Y que sean tres cafés. Como verás, tengo compañía) _

_Dicho eso, señaló a Tintin y a Trémaine, quienes saludaron a la chica con un asentamiento de cabeza._

_- ¿Amigos tuyos? – inquirió la joven con curiosidad._

_- Sí – respondió Litvak._

_- Me imagino entonces que querrán charlar. Vengan por aquí._

_Litvak asintió e hizo señas a Tintin y a Trémaine para que les siguieran. _

_Los cuatro se adentraron disimuladamente en la cocina y salieron por la parte trasera de la cafetería; ahí, la chica se volvió hacia los hombres y les dijo:_

_- No debieron haber venido, señor Litvak. Esto se está tornando peligroso para todos. ¿Quiénes son sus amigos? ¿Son Asesinos como usted?_

_Tintin y Trémaine se sobresaltaron mientras que Litvak le replicó:_

_- Sí lo son._

_Volviéndose entonces hacia ellos, la presentó:_

_- Léroux, Trémaine… Les presento a Vanessa Wallerstein, de Suiza. Vanessa, ellos son Valentine Léroux Ynigov, de Rumania…_

_- Señorita – respondió Tintin._

_- Y Michel Trémaine, de aquí, la bella ciudad de París._

_- Enchanté (Encantado) – respondió Trémaine._

_- Igualmente, señores – replicó la joven mujer con un sonrojo._

_Luego se quedó mirando fijamente a Tintin por un momento y comentó:_

_- Monsieur Léroux… _

_- ¿Sí, señorita?_

_- Disculpe si le parece extraño que le pregunte esto, pero… Su rostro me es familiar. ¿Nos hemos conocido en algún lado?_

_- No que yo recuerde, señorita – contestó Tintin muy extrañado._

_- Estaba segura que sí… Digo, me recuerda usted al de un hombre muy famoso que siempre sale en los periódicos._

_- ¿Un actor acaso?_

_- Non (No)… Es un periodista. Su nombre… O apellido… se parece al sonido de las campanas. ¿Cómo era…?_

_- ¿Tintin? _

_- ¡Sí, ese! ¡Ese mero! Mon Dieu! ¡Jamás he sido buena con los nombres!_

_Tintin quería reír a carcajadas en ese momento, mas consideró aguantarse la risa, ya que no quería ofender a tan bella dama como lo era la joven Wallerstein. En lugar de ello, le contestó con una sonrisa:_

_- No se preocupe, señorita Wallerstein. Me ha sucedido muchas veces que me confundieran con Tintin._

_Vanessa no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta mientras que Tintin sentía de repente las ansias irreprimibles de decirle que él era ese famoso reportero._

_Litvak y Trémaine, quienes al parecer observaban en silencio el inesperado estado de confianza entre los dos, se aclararon la garganta y Litvak, con cierta premura, le preguntó a Rita:_

_- Vanessa, ¿está aquí Delorne en estos momentos?_

_- Oui (Sí) – respondió la chica -. Está en el sótano a punto de iniciar su reunión con sus hombres._

_- Bien…_

_- Sólo les advierto que no está solo en esta ocasión._

_- ¿Ah, no? – inquirió Tintin con interés._

_- No… Está acompañado de un hombre a quien le llama El Templario._

_- ¡¿Templario?! _

_- ¡Sabía que esos malditos estaban detrás de esto! – exclamó Trémaine._

_- ¿Cómo era ese hombre? – inquirió Tintin._

_- Bueno… Por lo que pude observar, era un hombre gordo, de cabeza calva, de traje elegante y con un monóculo en su ojo derecho. Su apellido parece un trabalenguas…_

_Tintin se tensó enseguida al escuchar aquella descripción. Litvak, al observar aquella reacción de su compañero de la Hermandad, le inquirió:_

_- ¿Le conoces?_

_- Sí – contestó sombríamente -… Vanessa, ¿de casualidad su nombre es Niklas Robertos Rastapopoulos?_

_- ¡Sí, ese es su apellido!_

_- ¿Rastapopoulos? – inquirió Trémaine - ¿Te refieres a tu archienemigo?_

_- ¿Archienemigo? – repitió Vanessa con extrañeza - ¿Usted tiene enemistad con ese hombre, monsieur Léroux?_

_- Desde que nos conocimos – replicó Tintin -… Pero no hay tiempo para dar explicaciones. Litvak y Trémaine, vengan conmigo… Señorita Wallerstein, le aconsejo que se vaya de aquí lo más rápido posible… Me temo que la matarán si se queda aquí._

_Dicho eso, Tintin y los otros Asesinos dejaron a Rita, disponiéndose a tramar un plan para poder eliminar a Delorne y, dicho sea de paso, a Rastapopoulos._

**_&%&%&_**

_Desde un punto favorable entre la multitud de Herméticos reunidos en el suntuoso sótano de la cafetería, Tintin podía observar con rabia al asesino de su tío y al hombre que había resultado ser, según el discurso dado por el propio Delorne a sus compañeros, la mano derecha de Louis Vuttier, el Gran Maestro de los Templarios._

_No podía evitar sentir un odio atroz hacia ambos, especialmente hacia Rastapopoulos. La razón de su odio iba más allá de una simple enemistad; la razón de su odio radicaba en un hecho del pasado que le daban las ganas de saltar entre la multitud e insertarle cualquier objeto punzocortante en el cuello…_

_Radicaba en que ese hombre era el autor de la terrible masacre de su familia._

_Su familia. Su padre. Su madre. Ambos muertos de manera indescriptible por órdenes de ese hombre del monóculo sin el mayor remordimiento._

_Tintin era un recién nacido cuando había acontecido aquél hecho terrible; Pavlov le había dicho una semana antes de morir que había descubierto ese hecho cuando ambos, Templario y Asesino, se había enfrentado mutuamente en Grecia. El hombre no había dudado en confesar su autoría en ese crimen, autoría de la cual él, el retoño de aquella pareja de Asesinos, le haría pagar bien caro cuando le pusiera la mano encima._

_Ese momento sería perfecto, salvo que no beneficiaría en mucho la misión que Georges Ataine, el nuevo Mentor, le había encomendado antes de partir a París. Tendría que hallar una nueva oportunidad para matarlo… Y rogó que fuera pronto._

_- Ahí están esos dos – murmuró Trémaine -… ¿Qué haremos, Léroux?_

_Tintin, con firmeza, le respondió:_

_- Cedámosle a Litvak el honor de asesinar a ese hijo de puta de Delorne y limpiar su nombre… Pero a Rastapopoulos debemos dejarlo vivo… Aunque me gustase matarlo yo mismo…_

_- Lo harás pronto, hermano – le replicó Litvak -. Ten por seguro que así será._

_- Bien… Anatole, ya sabes lo que debes hacer._

_Litvak asintió la cabeza y, con sigilo, se movió entre la multitud. Trémaine y Tintin, por su parte, decidieron salir del lugar para poder despejar lo que sería la ruta de escape…_

_Un grito de mujer los distrajo._

_Tintin y Trémaine se volvieron._

_Delorne había caído muerto instantáneamente al atravesársele un cuchillo en el cuello, obra del propio Litvak, quien tiró una bomba de humo para poder escapar. Era la oportunidad que esperaban, aunque no tan pronto, de poder salir del lugar._

_- Litvak sí que actúa rápido – comentó Trémaine mientras pateaba la puerta del sótano._

_Por algo Onegin decía que era el mejor de sus hombres – replicó Tintin mientras salía detrás de Trémaine -. ¡Vámonos!_

_Los dos corrieron por el pasillo, el cual dio hacia la cocina de la cafetería; las camareras, sorprendidas al verles salir del sótano, empezaron a gritar. Aquello no les importó a Tintin y a Trémaine en lo absoluto, ya que salieron por la puerta trasera y treparon la pared del edificio contiguo hacia la azotea._

_ Antes de marcharse, Tintin se volvió para buscar con la vista a Litvak._

_No había rastro de él._

_- ¡Léroux, debemos irnos!_

_- ¡¿Y qué hay de Litvak?!_

_- ¡Dijo que nos alcanzaría!_

_- ¡No! ¡Vete tú, Trémaine! ¡Yo iré por Litvak!_

_- ¡Valentine!_

_Tintin desoyó los ruegos de Trémaine por irse con él a la guarida; no quería dejar solo a Litvak, quien había demostrado con hechos su inocencia sobre la muerte de Pavlov. Le debía una disculpa por creer que él era el culpable cuando en realidad había sido el único que desconfiaba plenamente en Delorne._

_Se adentró en la cafetería, la cual estaba empezando a incendiarse, y se puso a buscar a su compañero en el sótano. Ahí vio al propio Litvak enfrentándose a varios de los compinches de Delorne, por lo que intervino con disparos provenientes de sus dos armas de fuego primero y después peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con los que intentaban hacerles daño._

_Litvak, en algún momento, recibió una herida de arma blanca en el costado, a lo que Tintin lanzó una de sus dagas directo al ojo izquierdo del agresor._

_- L-Léroux… - murmuró el rumano muy jadeante._

_- ¡Debemos salir de aquí! – exclamó Tintin - ¡Ven!_

_- P-Pero… ¿Y-y R-Rast-?_

_- Olvídalo, Anatole… Ese hijo de puta corrió con suerte… Por ahora._

_Tras decir eso, Tintin cargó a Litvak entre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar a cuestas hacia la entrada del sótano. Por suerte, en el camino se toparon con Trémaine, quien se había negado a abandonar a sus dos compañeros en medio de un fuego cruzado._

_Entre los dos sacaron a Litvak de la cafetería y, vigilando que nadie les viera, se fueron caminando por un callejón. _

_Tintin se volvió disimuladamente; en medio del gentío que se reunía en torno a la entrada de la cafetería, se hallaba Martine, quien había llegado a París el día anterior proveniente de Londres. La joven pelirroja estaba angustiada, puesto que sabía muy bien que él podría estar entre los heridos de la cafetería; en algún momento, ambos jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas…_

_Y desde ahí, Martine Vandezande supo que Tintin estaba bien._

**_&%&%&_**

_**Sincronización 100% completada.**_


	17. XVI Memorias de Tintin parte XVII

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Rato sin escribir un nuevo capítulo de mis multichapter! Sé que quedé en actualizar mis historias, pero les confesaré que he estado ocupada en muchas cosas, especialmente en mi tesis, la cual abandoné por motivos personales U.U y la cual estoy retomando con fuerza. A la par, ando trabajando en un proyecto personal que, creo yo, mencioné en algún momento en alguna de las historias que he publicado. Dicho proyecto es una historia que estoy escribiendo y publicando en Wattpad cada vez que me llega la inspiración y cuando me distraigo de hacer la tesis...**_

_**Sin más qué decirles, aquí les va un nuevo capítulo de este fic...**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**XVI. **

**Memorias de Tintin parte XVII:**

**Je t'aime beaucoup, te iubesc.**

_**Iniciando memoria genética número 16 de T.B… Listo.**_

_**&%&%&**_

_Bruselas, Bélgica, Noviembre de 1928._

_Tintin caminaba por las calles de la fastuosa capital belga; tras un largo período de ausencia en el país, el joven periodista por fin había pisado e suelo de su patria adoptiva. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer como periodista, mucho qué escribir, mucho qué publicar en el Vingtiéme Siecle, el periódico para el cual trabajaba desde que tenía los 15 años. _

_Sin embargo, también tenía que equilibrar su vida como el reportero más famoso del mundo con su vida de Asesino, situación nada fácil dado el enorme esfuerzo que suponía esconder las habilidades adquiridas con el paso de los años en el orfanatorio._

_Se detuvo abruptamente frente a un edificio color amarillo con naranja, el lugar donde Martine vivía; había pensado por un momento hacerle una visita y pasar un buen momento con ella. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que no iba a poder ser así, ya que, desde lejos, observó a un grupo de hombres entrar intempestivamente al complejo con armas en mano._

_Su corazón latía con fuerza…_

_- ¡Martine! – exclamó mientras corría hacia el lugar._

_Con prudencia, se adentró al callejón y empezó a escalar la pared con agilidad. Cuando llegó al balcón de Martine, el chico se incorporó y observó a la bella pintora trabajando tranquilamente en su última obra de arte._

_Temiendo que ella estuviera en peligro, golpeó el cristal de la ventana._

_- ¡¿Valentine?! – exclamó la joven muy sorprendida al verle._

_Abrió la ventana de forma apresurada y, abrazándose mutuamente, la pelirroja le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pasa algo?_

_- No hay tiempo para explicarte; ven conmig-_

_Tocaron la puerta._

_Tintin y Martine se volvieron hacia la entrada del departamento; la joven estuvo a punto de ir a atender, pero el reportero la detuvo y le hizo seña de que hiciera silencio. Después, se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta y acechó por el orificio para ver quién era._

_Afuera del departamento había un hombre bigotudo con un sombrero negro; detrás de él había otro individuo ataviado de manera similar. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eran los mismos hombres armados que entraron al complejo habitacional._

_- ¿Qui-? – estuvo a punto de preguntar Martine, más Tintin le tapó la boca, la tomó de una mano y caminaron despacio hacia la ventana._

_- Sal de aquí – le dijo el muchacho._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Esos hombres están armados._

_Martine obedeció y rápidamente salió al balcón seguida de Tintin al instante en que se escucharon disparos provenientes de la puerta._

_- ¡Corre! – exclamó el reportero_

_- ¡MÁTENLOS! – gritó uno de los hombres._

_Tintin y Martine corrían con la velocidad que sus piernas les permitían tener. Volviendo hacia atrás una y otra vez, veían a los hombres correr tras ellos disparándoles._

_- ¡¿Quiénes son, Tintin?! – exclamó la artista mientras doblaban en una esquina._

_- ¡No lo sé! – respondió el castaño rojizo - ¡Ven, por aquí!_

_Tomados de la mano, ambos entraron a un callejón y se escondieron detrás de un enorme bote de metal. Los hombres, por su parte, pasaron de largo, lo que hizo sentir a Tintin un enorme alivio pero sin bajar la guardia._

_- ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Valentine?! – reclamó la Vandezande - ¡¿A quién enojaste?!_

_- Yo no enojé a nadie como reportero, pero como Asesino he enojado a muchos – replicó el reportero con tranquilidad._

_- ¡Dios!_

_- Martine…_

_- Valentine, mi amor… Esto… Esto no puede continuar así. ¡No puedes llevar una doble vida como esta! Cierto, yo acepté los riesgos al convertirme en tu novia, pero a veces pienso que debes valorar tu vida y renunciar a algunas cosas._

_- Lo sé, Martine, lo sé. Sé lo que sientes y créeme que lo entiendo, pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué?_

_- Pero créeme que esta será la última vez que corras peligro, porque yo… Yo decidí renunciar a esa doble vida._

_Martine le miró triste y sorprendida. Tintin continuó explicando:_

_- Yo ya no puedo llevar esta doble vida, no con la constante de saber que en estos momentos tú, el capitán o todos los que quiero estén en un serio peligro sin que yo pudiera hacer algo. Esto… Esto me enferma, me irrita… ¡Me agota!_

_- Valentine…_

_Tintin desvió su mirada por un momento; mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, añadió:_

_- Esta guerra ha durado no años, sino siglos enteros, Martine. ¡Siglos! A través de la historia ha habido eventos importantes para la evolución de la humanidad, y en todas ellas los Asesinos y los Templarios han estado presentes cuando menos te lo imaginas… Ambos en guerra por una ideología y una meta en común, pero entendida y comprendida cada una a su manera… "¿Cuándo acabará esa guerra?", me pregunto una y mil veces cada vez que estoy una misión como reportero o como Asesino. "¿Cuándo?"… Tal vez nunca…_

_Martine abrazó a su novio con fuerza._

_Ella lo entendía, ¡y vaya que lo entendía a la perfección!_

_Sabía de lo que él hablaba, de lo que él trataba de expresar con sus palabras; entendía bien que las situaciones por las que había pasado no eran meramente provocadas por él. Ella misma sabía de los labios del reportero que todo aquél que se involucra en la milenaria guerra oculta entre los Asesinos y los Templarios jamás saldría de ello a no ser un ataúd o la propia vejez._

_Tintin estaba involucrado desde siempre sin saberlo hasta hace un par de años; las habilidades extraordinarias que había adquirido en el orfanato le permitieron sobrevivir hasta ahora, aunque temía que esa suerte acabaría muy pronto. _

_Levantándose de su escondite, le ofreció la mano diciéndole con una sonrisa serena:_

_- Vámonos lejos, Tintin. Vámonos a donde esta guerra no nos encuentre. Vámonos a donde sea…_

_El joven la miró sorprendido._

_Martine parecía estar dispuesta a huir, a irse de Bruselas, a irse de Bélgica, a irse del mundo que le rodeaba. Más que dispuesta, estaba decidida a alejarlo del mundo de los Asesinos, del mundo que él conocía a la perfección aún cuando desconocía su existencia._

_Estuvo a punto de tomar su mano …_

_- ¡MARTINE! – gritó el joven al verla desvanecerse frente a sus ojos._

_Al verla caer al suelo, Tintin se levantó abruptamente y la tomó entre sus brazos._

_- ¡Martine, mi amor! – exclamó el hombre con desesperación - ¡Mi amor, háblame! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?!_

_- Tintin… Tin-_

_Tintin la revisó en busca de alguna herida que le indicara la gravedad de la situación._

_Empero, Martine le detuvo diciéndole: _

_- Valentine… Mi amor… _

_Le acarició débilmente la mejilla mientras que él, con desespero, añadió:_

_- ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste, te llevaré a un hospital!_

_- No… Ya no… Sería inútil… E-el… El veneno ya surtió efecto en mí._

_- ¡¿Veneno?! ¡¿Cuál veneno?!_

_- E-e-el… El veneno q-que… Que… Que Delacroix… Jean Delacroix… _

_- ¡¿Delacroix?! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cuándo y en dónde?!_

_- V-Valentine… M-m-mi… Mi diario… Mi diario tiene la… La respuesta…_

_- ¡Martine!_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, la moribunda dijo estas últimas palabras:_

_- Je-je t'aime beaucoup, mon amour (Te amo, mi amor)… J-je t'aime, Valentine Augustin Léroux Ynigov… N-no me olvides…_

_- ¡Martine !_

_Sonriente, Martine Vandezande expiró en los brazos de Tintin. Éste, lleno de dolor, la abrazó con fuerza y, tras plantarle un beso en la frente, murmuró en medio de sus lágrimas:_

_- Te iubesc (Te amo)… Martine Vandezande._

**_&%&%&_**

_**Sincronización 100% completada.**_


End file.
